Demons in England
by Vannen Shantel
Summary: Our favorite two youkai, Hiei and Kurama, have been sent to England where they will guard two people, one of which is none other than Harry Potter. Yep, you guessed it, they're going to Hogwarts. Repost of F,D,&tSS? with changes. 9 up. Enjoy!
1. Letters, THE BOOK, Executioners, etc

Vannen: Well, this is quite familiar.

Hiei: What ever it is, I don't want to know. LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!

Kurama: Don't tell me we have to go through this again.

Vannen: _rubs back of her head_ Actually…

Kurama and Hiei: _Shake heads_

Vannen: As I'm sure many of you have gathered, I have to repost this. For some reason, the website you are currently visiting decided to delete it. I'm not sure why, but I assure you, I'm not happy.

Hiei: Neither are we.

Vannen: We've already established that.

Hiei: Hn.

Vannen: Well, anyway. I'm just going to put this back up. Yes, many things will change considering I don't have the original. I've deleted it. The first chapter or two will be the same as before but that's about where it will stop. I hope you all enjoy this years rendition of my story.

Kurama: RandR… Again, I guess. Oh, and Vannen does not own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter.

Vannen: Thanks Kurama. On with chapter 1 which I'm thinking I might revise a little as I go. Thanks all, and here we go!

* * *

Chapter 1 

Letters, THE BOOK, Executioners, Travel, Wands, and Pets

Minamino Shuuichi sat at his desk, doing his homework, as always. Enjoying the quiet of the afternoon, he leaned back and looked out his window for a moment. It was so peaceful now. Koenma had stopped bothering him about new missions. Nothing in the world was bothering him. Well, almost nothing.

A raven soared gracefully past his window. Ah, to be that raven. To just soar, wheel, and turn by a simple rotation of the wing or shift of the weight. If only the life of an ex-thief was that simple. Instead, he was stuck, on the ground, bored, and waiting for an excuse to stop being Mr. Perfect.

"Daydreaming again, eh, fox?"

"Hello, Hiei," the redhead responded without being fazed. "Please use the door next time." He was used to the abrupt appearances of his short friend. "Watch your head," he added as something else caught his attention. The koorime jumped off the windowsill just as a pair of owls flew in. One, a handsome barn owl, coasted to a soft landing on Kurama's desk, the other, a screech owl, pumped its wings to keep itself aloft in front of Hiei.

"Hello there," Kurama murmured, ruffling the large bird's chest feathers, a small smile gracing the kitsune's features. "Where'd you come from? And why are you awake in the middle of the day?" The bird nipped playfully at his fingers. It then stuck out its left leg where an envelope, addressed in spidery green writing, was tied to it. "What's this?" The boy muttered, a little louder this time as he untied the twine that was holding the object there. He lifted the envelope and looked at it in puzzlement. "Mr. Minamino Shuuichi, third and final room upstairs on the left hand side, desk under the second east-facing window from the north, 2400 East, 95 North, Tokyo, Japan." He lifted an eyebrow at Hiei that was inspecting a similar envelope. "How would anyone know that?"

"How would anyone know this?" The fire demon retorted, handing over a similar envelope.

Kurama read, "Mr. Jaganshi Hiei, third and final room upstairs on the left hand side, windowsill of the first east-facing window from the north, 2400 East, 95 North, Tokyo, Japan."

"What do you think?" Hiei asked as Kurama tilted his head in bewilderment.

"I don't know," the youkai-kitsune murmured, "the only smell is that of the owl. There is no spirit energy on it, not even a trace. Can you sense where they're from?"

"No," Hiei replied, "which means only one thing."

"Koenma," the two chorused, one in mild amusement, the other in anger and disgust.

* * *

"I have no idea what it is," Koenma Daioh whined as he put his head on his desk, avoiding his pad of red ink he used for stamping his papers barely. "Not even my book has any record of this being sent. Have you looked at their contents?" 

"No," Kurama replied, a little startled that THE BOOK wouldn't even have a record of this. That blasted thing had a record of everything, including the exact second he had started to brush his teeth that morning.

"Well, open them and see what they say," the pintsized ruler of Rekai ordered.

"We'll do that on our own time," Hiei interrupted and left the office abruptly. Kurama followed after bidding good-bye to his boss.

"What do we do with them?" Kurama inquired, turning the envelope over in his hands as they walked.

"Use them to make soup," his companion replied sarcastically. Kurama glared. "We open them."

"I figured that but I'm not sure I like the idea," the fox murmured.

"Get used to it," Hiei retorted as he walked through the breech in the barrier he had created and jumped back onto Kurama's windowsill.

"Shall we?" Kurama asked a little apprehensively. Hiei nodded and the two broke the strange seal on the back. "'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) Dear Mr. Minamino, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress'."

"I don't understand." Hiei murmured. "Where is this place?"

"Wait, there's a postscript." Kurama murmured. "'We realize that you are from Japan. Enclosed is a plane ticket to London, England, where a wizard or witch will find you. They will give you instructions.'"

Hiei glanced at the list. "Where in the Makai are we going to find all this?"

"I suppose in England," Kurama replied. "Do we go? I seriously don't know what to do about all this."

"You're stumped? Oh, no. There world's coming to an end. Kurama, Mr. Perfect, doesn't know what to do. Enma save us." Hiei remarked mockingly, half smirk playing on his lips.

"Ha, ha," Kurama's voice was equally dry but held more humor than his friend's. "You didn't answer me. Should we go?"

"Hn. Think about it fox. You'll get to learn something new, or did you miss the word 'school'?" Hiei commented. "And I'll have new people to scare into their graves and a new place to steal from," he added to himself with an inward devilish smirk.

"You have a point. Only one problem," Kurama muttered, paling slightly.

"What?" Hiei inquired. After Kurama didn't answer immediately, he turned to the kitsune and looked at him in question. "What is it? You look as if you have a date with an executioner."

"Worse," the kitsune replied, fear evident in his voice. "What am I to tell Mother?"

* * *

"I'm going to murder you," Hiei growled in Japanese as the two entered the international airport in London, England. "Never again will I trust you when you say something is perfectly safe." 

"It was only a little turbulence," the taller boy retorted absently in the same language, looking around. "Besides, how are you going to get back to Japan at the end of the school year?"

"I'll go through the Makai. It'd be more fun that way anyway."

"Point taken," Kurama replied. "Now, where are the people that are supposed to meet us here?"

"How would I know?"

"You could try to be nice for once."

"Right and the fool will win his next fight with Yusuke."

"Pardon me," a soft voice behind the two made them turn. "Might you be Minamino Shuuichi and Jaganshi Hiei?" A tall man with long silvery white hair, a long silvery white beard, and half moon spectacles stood behind them.

"Hai," the redhead replied. The person took on a quizzical expression. "I mean," he inwardly berated himself for forgetting the language difference, "yes, we are. And who might you be?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts. I'm sure you're wondering what this is all about."

"Yes."

"Well, to put it simply-" he broke off and looked around. "Not here. Follow me," he turned on his heel and started walking rather briskly for someone his age. Looking at Hiei with a raised eyebrow, Kurama shrugged and did as he was told, the small fire demon following.

* * *

"Now, to put it simply, I've asked you to come and keep an eye on a pair of students that are starting this year as well." 

"Translation: you want us to baby-sit." Hiei said to Dumbledore's explanation.

"You could put it that way but it doesn't make any difference. You will also be here to learn wizardry as your letters said."

"Wait," Kurama commanded rubbing his forehead. He was getting a headache. "What all do you know about us?"

"I know very well that the two of you are very talented eleven-year-old boys and that, with the right training, you will become very talented wizards."

"'Eleven-year-old boys'," Hiei murmured in Japanese with a smirk. "Does he really think we're that young? And that we're ningens?"

"Technically, in this form, I am only eleven, and you're short enough to be that old," Kurama replied.

"You know very well what I mean."

"Yes, Hiei, I do. So we're a little olderin spirit, andit's a simple mistake buthe's in for a BIG surprise when we tell him."

"Hn. I say we don't."

"That's a better idea. Let him find out on his own." A glint of gold entered the youth's eyes.

"Anyway, you will be staying here until September 1st, on which day I will return for you. Tom, the Innkeeper, will tell you how to get into Diagon Alley tomorrow where you will get your supplies. Here is all the money that you will need," Dumbledore told them, ignoring their conversation that he didn't understand and handed Kurama a bag with bronze, silver, and gold coins in it. The Youkai's eyes lit up at the sight of the shiny objects. "You each may get any pet that you wish. I know the letter says that you may only have a cat, a rat, or a toad but the creatures in that alley usually have magical properties. I wish for you two to have what ever animal will aid you the most in protecting your charges."

"Who are our charges?"

"You will find out soon enough," the head master replied. "I must be going. I'll see the both of you in a few weeks." With that, the old man left.

"I hate people like that," Hiei muttered.

"They aren't exactly my favorite either," Kurama agreed. The two retired to their rooms in the Leaky Cauldron Inn.

* * *

"I'm going to kill that stupid piece of crap." Hiei growled as he walked down the stairs. "Who would make a blasted mirror talk?" 

"Morning Hiei," Kurama said once his friend had entered.

"Hn."

"Someone's in a cheerful mood." Hiei glared vehemently at his tall friend.

"Hello lads. I'm Tom. Professor Dumbledore asked me to show you around and help you in any way." A bald man with hunched shoulders said."What'll you have for breakfast?"

"Just an orange," Kurama replied, covering a yawn with his hand.

"Same," Hiei growled.

"Two oranges, coming up," the man left the two. He soon returned with the requested items. The boys ate quickly and Tom showed them into Diagon Alley, telling them how to get in and how to return when they had completed their shopping.

* * *

"What do we need?" Hiei asked, snatching the list from Kurama's hands. 

"Wands," the redhead replied and dragged his friend along behind him. He was headed for a shop called Olivander's. A bell over their head jingled as they entered. An old man came walking in and gave a squeak.

"Take what you want, just don't harm me!" he pleaded, dropping behind his desk, staring fixedly at Kurama.

"Pardon my bluntness," the youth murmured, "but what on earth are you talking about?"

"He knows who we are," Hiei growled, his Jagan glowing slightly behind its bandana on his forehead.

"How?" Kurama's voice had gone cold. A familiar gold tint came to his eyes. He stared directly at the man.

"My family specializes in identification spells. We have to know who and what we deal with in our line of work," the old man's voice shook as he spoke.

"What do we do with him?" Hiei was half a step behind the taller demon, hand hovering over the hilt of his sword.

"We leave him. He won't tell anyone." The gold faded and emerald green eyes blinked.

"Oh, thank you!" The old man leapt from behind his desk. "Now, I suppose you'll be needing wands." He started sorting through shelves, all business once again. He handed it to Kurama. "Nope!" he said and snatched it back immediately. He threw it in a corner after Hiei had tested it with similar results. This went on for quite a while. Soon, every wand in the place had been tried and none of them seemed to be what the man was looking for. "I don't understand," he murmured, distress evident on his face. "I've never had a customer that I didn't have a wand for."

"Maybe you don't have the right materials," Kurama suggested.

"Of course! That's it," he turned and looked the kitsune in the eyes. "I'll need you to enter your true form and you into your more demonic looking one," he looked at Hiei.

The two sighed heavily. "I'm warning you," Kurama said, "this may not be wise."

"I know very well the destruction you can cause. I will take my chances. Please, take on your forms."

Hiei and Kurama gave each other a look that clearly stated that they really didn't want to do this. Nevertheless, they did as they were told. Kurama put on a large display of power as he let his other half take over. Hiei kept things quiet. As soon as the two were finished with their changes, Olivander stepped forward. He reached towards Kurama's head.

"What do you think you are doing?" The fox demanded as he glared down at the man and stepped out of reach.

"I need one of your hairs. Only the right one will do."

The demon sighed as he allowed the man to pull a hair out. "It does not matter which one you take, you know," the fox commented absently. "They are all perfect." Shuuichi took over immediately after.

"I wish that wouldn't happen?" The human murmured tiredly.

"It's quite alright. He was as well behaved as I would expect him to be, although he wasn't completely correct. Some of his hair is more potent than the rest. Had I taken one of them, your wand probably wouldn't obey you." Turning to Hiei, he quickly plucked out a hair before the fire-demon could protest.

"Perfect," the man said with a smile. Hiei dropped the multiply eyed form and glared at the human. "Now, for wood type and length."

"May I make a few suggestions?" The ever-helpful side of Kurama inquired.

"Of course."

"Rosewood around ten inches in length for me and wood from the Death Tree around eight inches for Hiei."

"I've never heard of the Death Tree and I rarely use rosewood. It's not strong enough, breaks too easily."

"I will strengthen the rosewood. I will also provide wood from the Death Tree." Kurama informed the wizard. He pulled a rose from his hair and started manipulating it with his energy. When he had finished, he held the desired length of wood. "This is just as strong as my whip. It will be perfect." He handed the wood to the astounded man. Moments later, Kurama had sprouted a Death Tree. He took off one of the branches, formed it, and handed the results over to the wand maker in front of him. The youth forced the tree back into its original form.

"These are exquisite specimens." Olivander stated, slightly amazed. "You would make a fine wand maker." He nodded at the demon. He completed the wands, Kurama paid him, and the two demons left.

"What next?" Hiei asked, again stealing the list.

"Robes," Kurama replied. He led his short friend to a nearby shop.

"Hello dears," an elderly woman came walking up. "Hogwarts I assume." Kurama nodded affirmation. "Step up here dear. We'll get you fitted." The woman motioned Kurama forward. After he had been fitted for his normal robes, she stepped back to gain a better look at him. "You are a difficult choice for colors," she stated. Turning, she started rummaging through different colors of cloth. "We need something dark to accent that gorgeous hair of yours. Let's see here. I think a deep blue or maybe a forest green. What do you think dear?" She held up a few shades.

"Black with gold, blue, and green embroidery," a voice behind Kurama said. He twisted from his position as the lady started fitting him with the dress robe. Standing behind him was another old woman, probably the owner of the shop.

"You're finished. Come by at the end of the day and pick them up. They should be ready." She turned to Hiei. "You're next. Step up there." Hiei did as he was told grudgingly. After a similar process, he was fitted for his normal robes and midnight blue robes embroidered in silver and red for his dress robes. He was given the same instructions.

"Never again," Hiei grumbled as they left. "Come on, fox. Hurry up." He headed off for the next shop.

An hour later, the two had everything they needed except for a pet. Looking around, Kurama found a dark shop that housed all sorts of creatures. He led the way. Upon entering, the two were buffeted from sound on all sides. They separated and started walking among the rows of creatures.

Something intelligent, crafty, quiet, and graceful. That was what Kurama first thought of as he searched for a pet. A fox would be nice, but the few that resided within this shop didn't exactly meet up to what he wanted. Passing by the small creatures, he came to the dogs. A little tiny one wouldn't do him any good. Besides, they had those annoying yippy voices that drove everyone insane. Larger was better in this situation. He gave these creatures a look. All of which were too loud, clumsy, untrained, or stupid. Dogs were out of the picture as well it seemed. Cats uh… they just didn't interest the kitsune. Birds were more of a meal than a pet to the predator. Not a single creature appealed to him. He sighed heavily as he continued. It seemed that he was wasting his time. As he made his second circuit of the store, he noticed a cage behind the others. Inside was a creature he hadn't seen before. It looked like a dog, but it was a lot larger than those he had heard of. Its dense, glossy black coat caught the light and its deep-set golden eyes watched the youth carefully.

"What are you?" Kurama whispered as he bent to get a better look.

"She's what's known as a Newfoundland Hound. She has unusual eyes for her kind. Gorgeous, isn't she?" A woman came up behind Kurama to look at the dog. "Too bad no one will take her."

"Maybe if you didn't hide her behind all these other cages," Kurama suggested as he reached a hand through the bars and scratched the dog behind the ears.

"It's not that. She's just not very nice, rather protective, doesn't like people touching her." The woman looked at Kurama oddly. "She must find something about you that she likes though. Most people can't get near her without her trying to bite them."

"I'll take her," Kurama decided as he opened the door to the dog's enclosure. She padded out and butted his hand, wanting to be scratched some more.

"Thank you," the woman said relieved. "She's not cheap to feed."

"I'll be alright," Kurama replied. "Does she have a name?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Is she trained?"

"I'm not sure. She'll do something one time when you tell her and other times she doesn't. It seems she only does what she wants to do."

Kurama looked at the large dog that now stood next to him. Just four inches shy of being three feet tall; the dog was able to nudge his hand without difficulty.

Meanwhile, Hiei was searching for something that wasn't annoying, was calm, intelligent, didn't fear him too much, and could stand up to the intense heat that he produced. Everything here shrank back from him as he approached. Even creatures that originated from countries around the equator wouldn't go near him. Grumbling slightly, he kept maneuvering between the cages. A glint at the back of the shop caught his eye. Approaching the object, he realized that it was a large black egg. He reached a hand out and felt an immense amount of heat radiating from it. Only one thing that he knew of could produce such temperatures. It was a phoenix's egg. He scooped it up gently and looked at it. He knew a lot about these creatures and intended to test his knowledge. From the coloring of the egg, it was one of the rarest breeds of phoenixes. The only way that this creature would obey him and stay with him is if he raised it from the moment it hatched. He knew of their healing powers and their intelligence. Not only that, they generally didn't make much sound. Deciding this would be his knew companion, Hiei picked the egg up and carried it to the desk.

"Nice mutt," Hiei commented as the two left with their new pets.

"I thought so," Kurama replied.

"What are you naming her?"

"Yugure."

"'Nightfall,' fitting," Hiei murmured as they continued down Diagon Alley.

"What did you get?"

The fire demon pulled the phoenix egg out of his pocket and showed it to the fox.

"Good choice," Kurama commented. "What are you going to name it?"

"Moyasu."

"'Consume with fire,' perfect for a phoenix."

"Hn."

* * *

Vannen: Well, that's finished. I just went through and corrected spelling and grammar and stuff. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll place the next chap up later. 

Hiei: Give her some reviews so she'll stop chattering my ear off.

Vannen: Oh, shut-up you pintsized demon.

Hiei: What did you just call me?

Vannen: Uh… Never mind… _sweatdrop_

Hiei: DIE!

Kurama: While those two settle down, why don't you review? Vannen will appreciate it.

Vannen: Thanks Kurama! Later all! _keeps running from Hiei._


	2. Bad Illlusions, Trains, Sorting, and Pot...

Vannen: Hmm… Six reviews. Pretty good start. Thanks people! You rock! (some new reviewers too, I'm so happy). This is probably going to be the last chapter that will be almost the exact same as the first posting. I don't know yet. It depends on what I feel like doing and how much time I have. Hope you all are enjoying!

Hiei: No, I'm not. Leave me out of this.

Vannen: Too late!

Hiei: I hate you…

Vannen: Yes, well, most people do. I don't really care. Any way, on with the fic!

Kurama: She owns nothing except characters that might be unfamiliar to you.

Vannen: Thanks Kurama! Here we go!

Chapter 2

Bad Illusions, Trains, Sorting, and Potions

September 1st finally rolled around after a few more days of lazing about. Kurama and Hiei had both woken up early and packed. Now, they waited for Dumbledore to arrive in the common room of the inn where he had said he would meet them. Kurama had a book out and was reading as he absentmindedly stroked Yugure's head. Hiei was staring off into space as he sat on a windowsill.

"This is stupid," Hiei finally growled. "The least this fool Dumbledore could do is be here on time."

"Patience, Hiei," Kurama murmured turning a page in his book. "He'll be here. He can't afford not to come."

"Hn," the fire demon turned back to the window, staring at the rain that poured.

A "pop" sounded and the old man in question appeared. "Good morning, to both of you," his cheerful manner made Hiei growl slightly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes sir," Kurama replied standing up and closing his book.

"Good, follow me." He left the building with Kurama and Hiei dragging their trunks behind them. Outside, no one seemed to notice the three people, the fact that the drops of water spread around them as if a large glass bowl had been placed over them, or the blue car that waited. Dumbledore turned to them. "Here are your tickets to the train. To get to the platform, just walk through barriers nine and ten. I'll see you both at school." With that, he disappeared with another "pop."

"Let's go," Hiei grumbled as the rain dumped down onto their heads.

* * *

King's Crossing Station was crowded. Pushing their trunks around on carts, the two youkai dodged people as they headed for the platform that they'd been instructed to find. A family of red heads was in front of them by a few yards. The mother was complaining about something called "muggles" and her many sons and only daughter followed obediently, along with her husband.

"That is one of the worst illusions I've ever come across," Hiei commented snidely. He was looking at the barrier. "I don't even need my Jagan to see through it." Kurama turned his attention to it as well. He snickered slightly. Truly, it was a bad illusion, at least by the two demons' standards. They didn't see a solid brick wall. To them, it was more of a ghost.

"You're right, Hiei," Kurama agreed with an amused chuckle. "It is terrible." The two followed the redheaded family and a dark haired boy that had asked for help. It wasn't long until they had their things loaded onto the train. The two apparitions found an empty compartment and made themselves comfortable.

Moments later, the train started moving. Not long after that, a soft clicking reached Kurama's ears. The door to their compartment slid open shortly thereafter.

A girl with black hair, a tanned completion and pupil-less, ice blue eyes poked her head in and said something in a language they didn't understand.

"What did you say?" Hiei inquired in English.

"Oh, sorry," her English was slow and heavily accented. "May I sit here?"

"Of course," Kurama said and ordered Yugure off the seat next to him. Surprisingly, the dog did as she was told.

"Grazie," the girl nodded her head in thanks and sat down, putting what appeared to be her wand in a pocket. After drawing her knees up to her chest and setting her head on them, she fell asleep.

"Interesting," Kurama commented, "eyes like Touya's," and went back to reading his book.

The train ride went smoothly. Kurama had to wake the girl once so she could change into her robes and then again, when the train had stopped. Yawning, the girl nodded and stood as the two demons went outside.

"Firs' years! Over here please! Firs' years!" An enormous man was yelling. He held a lantern over his head and the first years flocked towards him. "Four to a boat at th' most. Three's fine." the man ordered. The students obeyed and Hiei and Kurama found themselves with the girl that had shared their compartment on the train ride. As the crafts pushed off from the shore, the students glanced around, waiting for more instructions. A castle loomed over them out of the thick fog that had risen during the night. Gasps were heard and murmuring broke out as they stared up at the magnificent structure.

Upon entering the castle, an older woman in green velvet confronted them. "You will wait here," her voice was crisp and abrupt. She had the air of a martinet, "I will come get you when we are ready." She turned and left.

Yugure bumped Kurama's legs, asking for attention. Bending with a slight smile on his face, he started scratching the large hound's ears. Taking a glance around in his current position, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary until a few girls screamed and water splashed everywhere. He stood and looked around. Another water balloon fell from above their heads. Looking up, he saw the source. It was a ghost dressed in the garb of a court jester that was throwing them.

Hiei saw the spirit as well. He wasn't fond of getting wet, so he zipped off into a corner where he couldn't be hit.

"'Ickle firsties!" The ghost was overjoyed. "You're too dry after coming across the lake. Don't worry, I'll get you wet!" He threw another balloon, hitting a group of girls that were huddling in a corner.

"Peeves!" The woman had returned. "Stop that this instant!"

"Make me!" he retorted.

Kurama had had enough. Maybe it was the fact that Peeves had just dropped a balloon close enough that it had splattered all over the youkai's clothes. After pulling out his wand to mask what he was doing, the thief shot a blast of spirit energy, impaling the ghost, and knocking it through the ceiling.

"Nice shot," Hiei now stood next to the fox. "Yusuke teach you that?"

"Hai. I had a feeling it would come in handy."

"Hn."

The woman in green came over, looking down her nose at the two boys. "Where did you learn that?" She seemed slightly angry.

"Japan," Kurama replied quickly.

"Oh, you're _those _two." She pursed her lips and went back to the doors she had just come through.

"The sorting ceremony is about to begin. You will all wait for me to call your name. When I do, please come forward. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into one of the four houses. Follow me please," she turned on her heal and threw the double doors open as wide as they would go. The first years followed timidly.

The Great Hall was something the two demons hadn't witnessed before. They didn't have long to scrutinize the oddity of the ceiling, though, as the group of first years had stopped. The woman that had led the students pulled out a piece of parchment and read off the first few names.

"Jeganshi, Hiei," she called after a few other students, mispronouncing his name terribly. After correcting her, the fire demon put the hat on his head, being careful not to mess up his hair.

_Am I on somebody's head_? a voice next to Hiei's ear inquired.

_Yes, now get on with it_, the demon retorted irritably.

_I can't_! the hat whined. _I have to see into your mind! What's wrong? How is it that I can't see_? the hat started to panic.

_Stop whining_, Hiei rolled his eyes and let down a small piece of the barrier he always had up in his mind. _Happy now_? he asked silently.

_Yes, now, let's see what we have here. Woah! It's been a long time since I came across one of your kind. What should I do with you, demon? I can see you're not exactly nice, but you're intelligent, loyal to those that gain your trust, have a love for your only known sister, and more courage than I've ever seen. It seems you don't fear anything. Where do I put you_? the hat hummed to itself.

_Just choose a stupid spot. I have better things to do with my life than listen to you_, Hiei put his barrier back into place after he had enforced his threat with an image of the hat burning.

_Don't get testy. It'll have to be_ "Gryffindor!" The last word was shouted and cheering erupted. The sorting continued as Hiei took his seat at the red and gold table.

A little while later, the teacher called out, "Minamino, Shuuichi!"

The redheaded fox advanced and took the hat from her. Again, the hat wasn't sure if he was on somebody's head.

_Yes, you are. I am Shuuichi Minanmino_. Kurama replied pleasantly. _Allow me to make this easier than I'm sure Hiei did._ He too let down the wall he kept in front of his mind.

_Thank you_, the hat said. There was a pause, then, _You and the other one. Why me? the hat shifted on its own a little. Intelligence, a dark past, but a thirst to correct those wrongs. Courage and cunning. Loyalty. Why are demons so hard to choose_?

_Youwouldhave to ask someone that knows_. Kurama smiled inwardly.

_I guess I would_. the hat practically chuckled. _You will do best in_ "Ravenclaw!" again the hat shouted. Shrugging apologetically to Hiei, Kurama went to his new table. At least the two could still converse through mind.

As the two demons sat waiting for what ever was supposed to happen to happen, the other students were sorted. An excessive amount of cheering and enthusiasm greeted a boy named Harry Potter as he was placed in Gryffindor like Hiei. This didn't concern them. The last name was shouted. "Raven Black!" The girl that had shared a boat and the train compartment with the two demons walked forward.

"She doesn't look old enough to be here," a nearby student stated. "How old do you suppose she is?" Guesses were exchanged all over the place. No one seemed to know anything about the girl.

Indeed, the girl seemed too young, as she was short and had a childish appearance, complete with large, innocent, staring eyes.

The hat was silent for a long stretch of time, almost as long as it had been for Hiei and Kurama. The girl's face was covered by the shadow of the hat's brim but Kurama's sensitive ears picked up her whispering. Straining, he caught a few words but it didn't make sense as she was speaking in another language.

"Ravenclaw!" Cheering erupted and Kurama joined in, still pondering over the matter.

* * *

After the feast, a teacher approached Kurama. He was to go see Dumbledore. Obeying, Kurama stepped up to the teacher's table. The old man smiled at him and then at Hiei who had come up as well.

"It seems that everything will work out perfectly. I'm happy to say that the students you are to watch over are in the same houses as you are."

"Drop the formalities," Hiei snapped, annoyed. "Who are they, what are we guarding them from, and how do I kill it so I can go home?"

Kurama glared at his friend for his bad manners. The fire demon ignored him.

"Very well," Dumbledore's expression turned grave. He turned to another teacher and whispered to him for a moment. The teacher nodded and left. "I believe that it is only necessary for one student to know that you are watching them, the other hasn't fully grasped his importance. The other knows some of what's likely to happen."

"You need me, sir?" The girl, Raven asked politely as she stepped forward.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore's smile reappeared. "Miss Black, I'd like you to meet Mister Minamino. He will be watching over you for your stay here at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Her eyes turned on him. Any ideas of her being too young to be here were banished instantly. The icy-blue depths held years of wisdom. It slightly unnerved the youkai. Her tone was slightly apprehensive, as if she weren't at all sure about the arrangement.

"Yes, I hope that the two of you will become friends quickly." The old man's blue eyes twinkled as if he knew something they didn't. "Now, Mister Jaganshi," he turned those eyes on the fire demon. "You will be watching over Mister Harry Potter. It is vital that the both of you do not let anything happen to them. If there is anything that you require in this task, do not be afraid to ask. You may go now." The three students turned and left to catch up with their departing houses.

"Don't burn anything, Hiei. I don't want to go back to prison." Kurama warned keeping his voice low, "And try to be nice. I'll see you in the morning." With that, their houses separated and they parted ways.

* * *

The Ravenclaw dorm was in a tower in the opposite side of the castle as Griffindor's. It was structured differently as well. Each student had his or her own room instead of sharing one with their year mates. Each room was furnished simply with a bed, desk, chair, bedside table, and a place to hang cloaks. These accommodations had been made so each student could study in peace.

Now, though, every student was in the common room, at least those that were still awake.

Kurama was being swamped by girls again. Each wanted to know just about everything about him. He stood it for as long as he could before excusing himself to a dark corner. Sighing in relief, he leaned back in his chair and observed what was going on around him.

"Tired of your fan club?" The voice wasn't malicious or mocking, just curious. Kurama looked over at the girl -Raven he corrected himself- who was sitting next to him. Her cold eyes were expressionless.

"Yep," the youkai was in no mood to be polite. He was tired of this. Everywhere he went girls would flock to him. He personally hated it.

"Don't blame you," her eyes went back to her book and her finger kept sliding along the page.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"You just did so obviously not," her voice laughed but her eyes stayed blank.

A soft chuckle escaped the youkai before he continued. "Where are you from? Your accent isn't English."

"It's Italian. That's also the language I keep speaking. I'm not used to England quite yet."

"Oh, but why Italian?"

"I'm from Italy although I speak Spanish, English, French, Latin, and a Japanese."

"You're fluent in all of them?"

"Only Italian, English, and Japanese." She turned a page. "Where are you from? Your accent sounds oriental to me."

"Japan."

"That's a long way." She placed a strip of black cloth into her book and closed it. Before Kurama could see the title, she set it down on the floor next to her. She turned her full attention on him. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"What was that about when you were talking to your friend Hiei? I mean about going back to prison. What did you mean?"

"That's a long story. I'd rather not go into it right now." The fox paused. "Wait, you heard? I thought I had been quiet enough that no one would hear but Hiei."

"My hearing is-" she paused as if she had almost said something she hadn't wanted to, "-is better than most, for certain reasons." She finished. "That's something I'd rather not go into either."

"As you wish. I'll not ask about it again." Kurama murmured. "Would you not tell anyone about that conversation either? I don't need to be interrogated."

"Of course," she replied. "I won't tell anyone. I promise. Besides, you're not the only one with secrets. I'd hate for someone to tell mine to the world." Her smile was kind, but a hint of sadness lingered behind her cheerful lips. Her eyes remained inexpressive as always. She took that opportunity to leave for her own bed.

"Indeed," Kurama murmured, following her example. "I will know what you hide before I leave here."

* * *

Owls swooped into the Great Hall the next morning, flying to their respective owners. School owls glided to students that didn't have their own. Each deposited an envelope before it left.

"Class schedules," Raven commented as she opened hers. A downcast expression crossed her face as she glanced over it.

A groan escaped a student nearby. "Dang, Potions with Gryffindor AND Slytherin first. Just what we need." Sarcasm was evident in the voice.

"What's so bad about that?" Kurama asked as he looked for Hiei over at the crowded Gryffindor table.

"Gryffindor's not the bad part. It's Slytherin. They have a nasty habit of making life miserable for everyone. It's worse for me though," Raven replied as she rubbed her forehead. "I have a relative in the class and he isn't the nicest person in the world."

Nodding, Kurama went back to looking for Hiei. The fire demon finally walked in, looking absolutely miserable in his school robes, at least as miserable as Hiei could look while scowling at the world. When he finally looked at the kitsune, he noted the look on Kurama's face.

/What's going on/ Hiei's voice sounded in Kurama's head. It had an undertone of fury to it.

/Class schedule/ the fox demon replied, holding his up. /We have our first class together./

/Joy/ even Hiei couldn't mask the sarcasm that dripped from his mind voice.

/What's eating you this morning/

/Remind me that I need to have a talk with Dumbledore, concerning my immediate release from this blasted job./

/No! Hiei, you can't! What will I do/

/Don't know, don't care. I want out of this madhouse./

/You had a run-in with the ghost from yesterday, didn't you/

/No, I had to share a room with about five human boys! If I have to do that again, someone _will_ end up FRIED/

Kurama quirked an eyebrow at the last statement. It took a lot for a ningen to tick off Hiei to the point where he would threaten to use his ki to hurt them but when it happened, the demon was usually serious. This wasn't good. /Just give it a week? Please/ The fox asked, letting a pleading undertone into his thoughts.

/I hate you and that stupid begging of yours./ Hiei grumbled silently. /Fine, but if it doesn't get any better, I'm leaving./

/I won't stop you/ Kurama let go of the connection and turned back to his breakfast.

* * *

Upon entering the dungeon classroom, a good majority of the class made faces at the odd substances floating in numerous jars that lined shelves on the walls. Hiei and Kurama, however, ignored them and sat down next to each other. The two demons immediately proceeded to converse in Japanese to prevent eavesdroppers.

The door swung opened and a particularly greasy looking teacher swept in. Professor Snape went into his familiar beginning of the year speech. Warning the class of penalties that he would invoke if someone were to mess up or goof off.

Hiei slouched in his chair, closed his eyes, and started meditating realizing that Kurama would be too busy to talk to him in his need to listen to any teacher that ever spoke. The kitsune was pathetic. Snape noticed the youkai's inattentiveness and called the class's attention to the vertically challenged demon.

"Mr.…" He started not knowing what the youkai's name was.

Hiei turned his blood red eyes on the teacher. "Jaganshi," he replied, his voice cold as ice. He wasn't pleased with being interrupted.

Upon seeing the red eyes, the teacher was slightly hesitant to challenge him. Hiei turned his eyes away again, hiding a smirk. Humans and their fears and superstitions. It was pathetic.

Snape worked up his courage. "Yes, Mr. Jaganshi. Since you seem comfortable enough to sleep rather than pay attention-"

"Meditate," the fire demon almost interrupted. Only Kurama's hand on his shoulder kept him from doing so. Instead, he settled for thinking up ways to torture the professor later

"-I will be taking away five points from Gryffindor." Snape finished. He would challenge the boy another time. He turned to the rest of the class, ignoring the snickers from the Slytherin students. "You will all pair up, and, because there is an odd number, one of you will work alone."

Every student immediately paired off, not wanting to be the only one with out a partner. Hiei and Kurama worked together, if only so Kurama could make sure his smaller friend didn't burn the heck out of anyone and anything that looked at him the wrong way. In the end, Raven was the student that would be working on her own. She almost seemed relieved.

"Here are the instructions," Snape waived his wand and words appeared on the chalkboard at the front of the room. "Well, why are you all staring at me? Get to work!" he barked. There was a large amount of noise as everyone pulled their supplies out.

Kurama thought that he and Hiei would be the first two finished, considering their accuracy with everything they did from schoolwork, in Kurama's case, to learning a new maneuver with the sword, Hiei, to fighting a new foe that neither knew anything about. However, when they were a few minutes from finishing, Snape looked up.

"What is it?" he snapped, looking at a table behind them. Everyone in the classroom turned to look at whatever student was in trouble this time. Raven had her hand up and she was watching the teacher calmly.

"I'm finished, Professor Snape," she said, her Italian accent making a few students giggle.

"Impossible," he growled. "You still have thirty minutes left. No one should be finished. No one could be finished in the amount of time that has gone by." He stepped around his desk and went back to where Raven sat. He stopped a moment to scrutinize her work. It appeared to be correct. "Do you have a pet?" He inquired after a moment's hesitation.

"Yes, sir," she answered

"Go get it immediately."

"No need," Raven put a hand to her shoulder. "She's right here." A black and silver fox, as small as a softball, climbed out from behind her curtain of hair and onto her hand.

"You will give some of your potion to it. If the potion is indeed correct, your fox will grow to its full size. If not, well, you may just have to get a new pet." The smirk on Snape's face made Kurama want to box his ears. He resisted the urge and continued work on his potion. He would be finished soon.

Also resisting an urge, this one to kick the arrogant smirk right off his face, Raven did as she was told. When nothing happened, Snape gave a cruel laugh.

"Just as I thought!" He scoffed. "It didn't do a thing!"

"That's because she's already full-grown!"

This statement stopped Snape in mid-chuckle. "Liar," he accused venomously. "She's too small to be fully grown."

"She's not an average fox! She's meant to be small, just like every other Black Fox!"

Kurama stopped pouring the final ingredient into his potion. The Black Fox was a rare breed. Very few existed at any given time. The most that had ever existed at one time was a little over one hundred and fifty in both Ningenkai and Makai put together. To have one as a pet was a rare honor. The small and cunning beings tolerated very few creatures. For a human to have one as a constant companion was almost unheard of.

"Prove it," Snape ordered icily now. Kurama added the final ingredient and turned to watch the two that were arguing. Hiei was leaning against the table, delighted in the fact that a human had the nerve to stand up against someone that could punish her in an instant. Maybe a few of this race had a bit of backbone after all.

"Fine!" Raven grabbed a beaker, filled it with her potion, and drank a few healthy gulps of it. Immediately, she grew, her hair lengthened, her eyes seemed to slant slightly, and her skin paled a little, giving her a more fragile look.

"Happy?" she snapped, anger rising in her veins. The potion started wearing off and she shrank back down to her original size of four feet and one inch tall.

Snape, refusing to answer, stomped back to the front of the classroom. "Time is up!" He snarled to the remainder of the class. "The rest of you will be trying your potions next time. If they are correct, you will have the same results as Miss…"

"Black," the girl replied, voice slightly smug.

"You will have the same results as Miss Black." Groans met this from most students and Snape assigned them all homework.

Kurama and Hiei cleaned in silence, each thinking their own thoughts about what they had seen and heard. It would be an interesting year.

* * *

Vannen: Well, that's it. Hope you all liked.

Hiei: You annoy me…

Vannen: Good.

Kurama: Now, now…

Vannen: Well, anyway. Thanks for reading all and keep an eye out for the next part if you liked it!

Kurama: R&R

Vannen: Thanks Kurama! Later all!


	3. Surprises, Fiery Dungeons, Snowy summers...

Vannen: Well, here we are another chapter. Good amount of reviews for the last one too! Thanks all! You're awesome!

Hiei: Darn, she took so long to update, I thought she'd stopped and I'd be left alone.

Vannen: You only wish.

Hiei: I do…

Kurama: Now, now you two, calm down.

Vannen: It's just some friendly banter…

Kurama: That's all well and good, but let's get started shall we? Van owns nothing unless it's unfamiliar to all you HP and YYH fanatics.

Vannen: Thanks, fox boy! Here we go!

Part 3

Surprises, Fiery dungeons, Snowy summers, and the First Fight

After a boring hour of History of Magic, lunch rolled around. Kurama ate quickly, wishing to speak to Raven before their next class. There were matters he wished to discuss with the small girl. He found her sitting under a weeping willow near the lake. A book lay open and forgotten in her lap. Her cold, expressionless eyes stared off into space, the rest of her face as indifferent to the world as her gaze. Kurama stepped closer, careful not to disturb her. He sat down next to her and waited for her to come out of her thoughts.

"Kurama!" The two jumped, Raven, with a slight squeak, snapped her book shut in alarm. Hiei approached, his red eyes blazing in utter fury.

"Hiei," Kurama sighed, wondering what had upset him this time.

"When did you show up?" Raven seemed slightly alarmed to find Kurama sitting next to her.

"About five minutes ago."

She started muttering under her breath in Italian, seemingly berating herself for some reason. Kurama ignored her for the moment. It would do him to good to listen anyway.

"We need to talk," the fire youkai growled in Japanese when he reached Kurama.

"She understands Japanese," Kurama replied easily and stood to follow his friend. "I'm coming."

"Wait," Raven reached out and caught Kurama's robe. "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to talk. It doesn't matter. I'm sorry to have disturbed you. " With that, he excused himself and went to talk to his shorter friend. "What's wrong?"

"We're switching houses," the demon stated bluntly. "I can't stand another minute with those baka-ningens!" His temper was rising steadily. Kurama knew that if he didn't do something quickly, black flames would start to eat at the bandage around his right hand. "I've talked to the headmaster. He says it can be done."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Baka-kitsune! Don't make me burn you to cinders by refusing!"

"Fine, Hiei." The fox demon sighed heavily. "We can switch but do me a favor and find out what ever you can about the girl Raven. There's more to her than she's telling me. I can feel it."

"Go figure. At least she will pose a little bit of a challenge. The boy just thinks we're students. I don't even care! I want to go home!"

"Calm down, Hiei. Everything will be fine. I'll go talk to the headmaster." Kurama sighed and left. Within the hour, the two demons had switched spots and everyone else's memories had been modified, including the teacher's, just as a precaution.

* * *

"Finally," Hiei thought as he climbed onto his windowsill in his new room that evening after dinner, "some peace and quiet." He let his mind drift as he sat. He wasn't tired in the least but meditation was a good way to pass time. Unwittingly, he let his senses loose to check over the area. 

An enormous power slammed him back to reality, making him fall backwards onto the floor. "What in Makai?" He gasped as he pulled the cloth off his Jagan. His red eyes flashed as he found the source. This wasn't good. He grabbed his cloak and went racing out of the common room at full speed. No one saw him.

"Youko, you baka. Why didn't you get out of here first?" he thought, his feet making no sound as he raced up the stairs.

A silver tail caught his eye as it rounded a corner. "There you are." Hiei murmured as he chased after it. Sure enough, the youkai- kitsune was sauntering confidently down the hall.

"Youko!" Hiei growled as he caught up to him and jumped in front of his path.

"Hiei," the demon replied as he tilted his head to the side with a wry smile.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't you have more sense than this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Get outside before someone sees you," Hiei hissed as he pushed the fox demon to the nearest door. "Get your vain fox butt into the forest."

"But it's forbidden."

"Not that you care. You've never followed rules. At least not in this from."

"And how would you know that?"

"You're mind is an open book to me, or at least it was, now move!" He pushed Kurama in the back to hustle the youkai's departure.

"Why would it matter if someone saw me?"

"Did you forget why we're here? What could happen if someone were to figure out who we are? I know for a fact that you were listening when that old fool Dumbledore was briefing us on this task."

"Oh, yes, that small factor. Can't we just kill whoever finds us?"

"You may not mind going back to prison now but you will when you're thinking a little more rationally." Hiei replied furiously as he dragged his tall friend to the forest.

"Why-"

"You're just being arrogant."

"Maybe just a little," the fox's grin was too cocky for the koorime's liking.

"I'm really beginning to hate this side of you." Hiei growled. "It's a sad, sad world when I'm the one that has to speak sense to you," he thought as he ran. The two reached the forest just as the doors to the castle opened. Hiei breathed a sigh of relief. He looked back at who had been following them.

Shadows obscured his view but he was able to make out the outline. They were small, seemed to be in a big hurry, were glancing furtively over their shoulder constantly, and heading straight for them.

"Move," Hiei whispered, hoping that it wasn't someone that would rat them out for being outside in the middle of the night. The two demons moved a few feet to the side of where the figure would enter and both observed them.

A sigh was heard as the silhouette reached the trees. "Just in time," they said and sat down. Their body structure changed.

/A demon/ Hiei questioned Kurama silently.

/It would seem so. The scent is slightly familiar.../ his voice trailed off.

When the person stood up, their shape had grown. It seemed they had acquired wings.  
/Stay here/ Hiei ordered and jumped into the trees soundlessly. He approached the form and looked down on it. "Raven?" he said in surprise and jumped from the tree.

The girl spun and stared in open-mouthed horror that someone had found her. "I can explain," she started but stopped as she gaped at Kurama as he walked into the area. "Or maybe I don't need to." She looked at the tall demon. "Youko Kurama?" she inquired skeptically, watching him out of the corners of her eyes.

"In the flesh," he replied smoothly and looked her over. Her dark hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and had acquired silver streaks and her pupil-less ice blue eyes now had flecks of gold in them. White, blue, black, red, and orange-feathered wings now protruded from her shoulders. She wore black pants that covered her equally dark shoes. Her dark blue coat was caped at the shoulders and covered a sapphire blue, v-neck shirt. "And who, may I inquire, are you?"

"I have but one name and you both know it. Raven Black," she replied and her wings shifted into a more comfortable position as she relaxed slightly.

"What type of demon are you?" Hiei asked bluntly. He didn't trust this girl as far as a human could throw her at the moment.

"I'm half Phoenix, half ice mage." She replied, glancing around. Her pointed ears twitched.

"That doesn't sound good," she commented before anything else was said as she looked around Kurama.

"What?" the two asked as they turned. Kurama's ears picked up the faint sound immediately. What ever it was, it was big, fast, and heading their way.

"This can't be good..." Raven growled and her hair and wings burst into flames as she let more of her energy loose. She pulled two knives that were too long to be daggers and too short to be swords, called dirks, out of her belt. Turning one in, and the other out, she dropped into a fighting stance to wait.

Hiei watched the trees, drawing his katana. He could feel the energy from their unseen adversary racing around them as the winds picked up.

"They're here," Kurama cried as the trees in front of the two crashed to the ground. Gasps escaped Hiei and Kurama while Raven just stared.

* * *

(A/N: Ooo… I could be mean and stop here like I did last time, but I'm trying to increase chapter length.)

* * *

Raven switched her grip on one of her dirks so that they both were pointed back towards her and raced forward with a scream. 

"Raven, wait!" Hiei called and followed her. "Get back here!"

She ignored him and kept going. As she approached their adversary, she threw herself at the being that had felled the trees. She started yelling something repeatedly. It took a moment for anyone to realize what she was yelling but when they did, Hiei stopped his chase in surprise. "Touya!" she was crying.

"Konnichiwa, Raven," the ice mage said much quieter than her. "It's nice to see you again too." He patted her back as she embraced him.

"Where have you been? What have you been up to? What are you doing here?"

"So many questions as always," he smiled and pushed her away from him. "I've been working with the Shinobi as I was when you last saw me."

"How is everyone? Is Gama still up to his old tricks? What about Risho? Is he still as power hungry as always? Let me guess, Bakken is still the same moron."

Touya looked away from her, his throat constricting slightly.

"I see," Raven murmured quietly, reading his expression. "They're deaths were noble at least?" It wasn't a statement, but a question.

"Yes, Gama died fighting for what you always believed we should have been fighting for. Risho and Bakken have disappeared. Jin and I were to be sent to Reikai jail but we caught a bit of luck, we befriended a Spirit Detective."

"Figures that Risho and Bakken would desert after one defeat. They never had much backbone. There is nothing lost with them. But, poor Gama," a shadow of sorrow shifted behind her eyes. "Wait, who's Jin?"

"Tha''d be me, lass," the redheaded kaze-youkai smiled at her. "I'm th' bloke tha' took ye're spo' wi' th' Shinobi. Hope ye donna mind."

"Not at all. You seem to have a decent level of energy. You're welcome to my position. At least they didn't take on another fire wielding youkai. If they had, I'd have to hurt them."

"Wait," the three looked back at Hiei and Kurama who had approached. "You know each other?"

"Yes," Touya replied after nodding a greeting at his old adversaries. "Raven was a member of the Shinobi about three hundred years ago. She left the group about four years before Jin joined us. She was tired of living in the dark. I'm surprised that she lasted as long as she did."

"Go ahead, Touya. Laugh at my ways."

"I wouldn't dare," he smiled. "I'm sure you can still beat me into the ground with that trick of yours."

"So, why are you here?" Kurama inquired, storing Touya's comment about a trick away for later questioning.

"We're t' be teache's, believe it or don'. We were 'ired by th' 'eadmaste' to watch the lass and a lad calle' Harry Po'er."

"Wait, that's our jobs. Does this mean we get to go home?" Hiei almost seemed hopeful.

"No, we're just here for backup in case you two can't handle it."

"I shall ignore that insult. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to have some fun before I must return to being the perfect student. I'd prefer a night as the perfect demon while in this strange country." Kurama turned and disappeared into the foliage.

"You're not the only one," Raven replied. "I'll see you two tomorrow. There are a few vampires that have just been asking for a fight." She followed the fox demon.

"She hasn't changed a bit over the centuries," Touya commented as he watched her departure.

"I'm going back in," Hiei muttered and started for the castle.

"Oi! Wai' f'r us!" Jin called and he and Touya followed the koorime.

* * *

Hiei knocked on Raven's door the next morning before breakfast. The only reply he received was a muffled groan. Almost angrily, he pushed the door open and walked in. "Get up," he ordered. 

"Go away," the command was muffled but equally stern.

"Get up," Hiei repeated and grabbed her blankets. At the first tug, Raven latched onto them and held on for dear life.

"Go away," she retorted refusing to open her eyes.

"What time did you get in?"

She looked up at her clock with bloodshot eyes. "About fifteen minutes ago. Leave me alone." She jerked her blankets from Hiei's grip and turned her back to him, her hair hid her face as it flipped across it in her quick movement.

"If you're not going to class, you'll disappoint Touya," Hiei prodded, thinking the threat might make her move.

"I don't care." She grumbled and buried her face farther into her pillow.

Hiei blinked. From the way she had been acting the night before there was something between them, something more than just friendship, but with this almost vehement reply, he was no longer sure. "I could look into her mind to find out," he thought. "Then again, it's not really worth my time. Besides, that takes what little fun there is in this stupid job out."

"Make an excuse. Say I'm sick or something." She growled. "Just leave me to sleep." She was almost pleading.

"Fine, but I'm not making up excuses." Hiei left for the Great Hall and breakfast.

"Thanks, Hiei," Raven settled deeper into her blankets and slept.

"Students," Dumbledore stood up at breakfast and waited for everyone to quiet down. "We have an announcement this morning. I'd like to welcome two new teachers." At this, Touya and Jin stood up. "Professors Touya and Jin." Scattered applause was heard and the two Shinobi sat down. "They will be teaching a new course for those that wish to take it. It is a martial arts class and I am sure that many of you will have a desire to join. If this is so, the time will show up on your schedules. That is all." The old man sat down.

"Hn," Hiei murmured and started to eat. He had potions first thing that morning and wanted a chance to torture that greasy teacher Snape.

"Mister Jaganshi, Mister Minamino, would you come up here please?" The headmaster called as Hiei stood up to leave. He approached the table.

"Ku-" Hiei started and stopped. Why did the stupid fox have to have two names? "Shuuichi," he corrected himself, "isn't here. He must be ill or something."

"Well that's too bad. How are things going in your new house?"

"Fine."

"The new professors have requested that the two of you work with them. Are you willing?"

"Yes." Hiei knew exactly what the two had in mind. This would be enjoyable.

"Will it interfere with your schooling or work at all?"

"No."

"Well, then, you may help the two new teachers. I am sure they shall be glad for it. You may go to your first class now. You won't have that until after lunch."

"Yes sir," Hiei turned on his heal and left for potions.

The dungeon had never bothered Hiei but the other students despised it. He listened calmly as he followed them down to the classroom. Snape met them at the door.

"Hurry up!" he snapped and went in. Some of the students looked at each other in apprehension and followed, knowing the slimy man was in a bad mood. Hiei was last to enter. When he sat down, he commenced with a staring contest with Snape, daring him to tick off the fire demon. When the teacher finally met his eyes, he glared. This went on for a few moments as the class settled. One or two students watched with interest.

Hiei smirked inwardly. This wasn't hard for him but he could tell that Snape was having trouble. "Should I let him win?" the youkai wondered. "No, let him suffer." He stared for a while longer until Snape gave up and blinked. He turned his back and started writing on the board as he rambled about that day's potion. As the class went to work, he took role call.

"Where are Mr. Minamino and Miss Black?" he inquired.

"Miss Black is ill," Hiei replied without looking up from his work.

"Shuuichi is ill as well, Professor," the annoying know-it-all from Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, offered as she worked.

Snape muttered under his breath at the chance that he had missed to punish the two; instead, he took the opportunity to berate Hiei and Hermione. "Five points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for speaking without permission." He growled, looking at the girl and averting his eyes from the demon.

Hiei, who had been cutting up some newt tails, set his knife down. He had had enough of this teacher's arrogant attitude. Those house points meant nothing to him but it was time for him to pay the price for insulting the fire demon. Kurama was not here to stop the vertically challenged youkai either. This class could get interesting. Picking up his knife again, Hiei sent a command out to the flames that burned merrily away under the cauldrons of every Slytherin students' cauldron. In moments, they had started burning hotter. Their red cores turned blue as potions started to boil uncontrollably. Students started panicking.

"What is it now?" Snape demanded, looking up from the homework he was correcting. He gaped as the nearest cauldron boiled over. Students screamed as the hot liquid splashed onto their sleeves, creating welts and burns.

"I'm glad we're making an acidic potion today," Hiei thought smugly as he worked calmly, ignoring the rest of the proceedings.

"What is going on?" Snape yelled angrily as he stood up and tried to use a charm to douse the flames. The only thing he managed to do was add power to them. The bottoms of the cauldrons started glowing white-hot. One or two melted all together and mayhem ensued amongst the Slytherin students. Everyone else just stared in shock. Hiei was working calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Everyone get out now!" Snape ordered as he tried fruitlessly to repair the damage. The class did as they were told and raced up to the Entrance Hall.

"What is this? Why are you out of class?" Professor Flitwick came tottering up, his voice as squeaky in his questioning as ever.

"The fires went crazy down in the potions room Professor!" Someone replied. "Professor Snape is trying to get it under control."

"What?" The small teacher sprinted down the steps as quickly as his short legs could carry him. Hiei sighed inwardly. That was the end of his fun. He could mess with Snape's ego however. Using his Jagan, he waited until Flitwick reached the room. When the teacher started a charm, Hiei pulled his power out of the rampaging fires. The look of pure fury on Snape's face satisfied the demon. It was worth it.

The bell rang, pulling him back to the Entrance Hall. It was time for the Ravenclaw students' first flying lessons. This could be amusing as well. He followed the rest of his class outside.

* * *

"Good afternoon, students!" A woman with gray, spiky hair and yellow hawk eyes walked briskly to them. 

"Hello Madame Hooch." The class responded collectively.

"What are you waiting for?" she inquired. "Step up to the right side of your broom, place your hand over it and say 'up.'"

The class did as they were told and only Hiei's obeyed him immediately. A few more tries later, the rest of the class had succeeded. "Very good, now, mount your brooms and, when I say to, kick off from the ground, and hover for a moment and then touch back down. On my whistle, three, two," she gave the signal and a few dozen students jumped. Most stayed in the air but about three students did not. Their brooms failed to do as commanded. The rest of the class leaned forward after a moment and their feet touched ground again.

Hiei resisted the urge to roll his eyes in boredom. Such maneuvers were for beginners, of which he wasn't. These brooms were nothing compared to Botan's oar. If only the teacher would leave. Then he could enjoy himself a little more. Without Kurama there, the small koorime was having more "fun" than he normally did.

"That's it," he thought, "I'm bored. Let's see, how to get rid of her?" He looked around. He had used fire down in the dungeons where it was cold. Maybe it was time to use ice outside where it was warm. Focusing on the ground just underneath the teacher's feet, he froze it. The second she moved, she went sliding. Hiei took the opportunity to wreak a little havoc. Why bother only one annoying twit if you could bother them all? The rest of the courtyard froze over. Icicles formed from the rooftops and tree branches and it started to snow heavily, covering the ground with a blanket of powder. Soon, he had a full-fledged blizzard going. The class raced inside as everyone started screaming. Smiling to himself, Hiei mounted the broom, stopped the snow, and went for a quick flight.

He would never admit it, but he loved flying. He loved it so much that he would go as far as risk Botan's "mighty" wrath by stealing her fastest oar. He had been bashed upside the head more than once for doing so but it didn't bother him in the least. Maybe Yusuke's thick skull had started to reinforce Hiei's. In the end, he would just retort by threatening to burn the oar and her with it. It shut her up every time.

Now, he started going through his favorite maneuvers. The rest of the class slowly filed outside again and Madame Hooch looked around in confusion. How could the weather change from a perfectly warm, sunny, summer day, to a raging blizzard, and back again in less than ten minutes. As she looked up, she saw Hiei doing a barrel role.

"Mr. Jaganshi!" she cried, "What do you think you're doing? Come down here immediately!"

With a sigh, Hiei did as he was told. He placed the normal indifferent expression back onto his face as he went into a dive directly at her. At the last second, he pulled the broom sharply to the right and stopped just inches from the teacher. She gaped.

"Hn, doesn't handle as well as an oar," he muttered in Japanese and looked up at Madame Hooch.

"Can you stop like that every time?" She finally asked. Her yellow eyes curious.

"Better, normally," Hiei responded, wondering where this was going.

"You should try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. They're looking for a good beater."

Hiei gave her a look that clearly asked, "What in the name of King Enma are you talking about?" To save him the explanation and maybe the punishment he was sure to get, the bell for lunch rang.

"I'll talk with you later, Mr. Jaganshi." Madame Hooch called to his retreating back as he headed back into the castle. He ignored her. What ever this "Quidditch" was, he wasn't interested. All he wanted to do was get this blasted mission over with and go back to Japan.

After he had eaten lunch, Hiei went back into the Ravenclaw tower carrying some food with him. He had been around Kurama enough to know that about this time of day, after a transformation, the youkai-kitsune was famished. Hiei went directly towards Raven's room once he had entered the tower. When he knocked on her door, all he received was a muffled growl of, "what ever it is, it can wait for three years when I'm finally concious."

"Then I'll just eat this myself," he commented rather loudly.

Three seconds later, a wide-awake phoenix youkai had opened the door and taken every bit of food from his hands. She immediately proceeded to eat with gusto. "Thank you!" she said enthusiastically in between mouthfuls. Hiei just turned to leave. "Wait," she said after she had swallowed, "when's Touya's and Jin's class?"

"In five minutes."

"Blast!" she turned back into her room with a roll stuck in her mouth. Thirty seconds later, she was walking out, wearing a pair of loose, dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt that read "Let's Bike" on it, and her school robes. As she hopped out, she attempted to pull on a shoe. "Okay, let's go," she ordered when she had the article on, talking around the half-eaten piece of roast beef sticking out from between her lips.

"What are they teaching?" Raven asked as she finished off her lunch.

"Hn, it's a martial arts class."

"Good, maybe I can test my skills against Touya. I haven't fought him in a few hundred years." When they entered the hall where the rest of their class was waiting, Hiei pushed a way through the crowd to the door where he had spotted a drowsy looking Kurama standing next to Harry Potter and his redheaded friend. The fox demon just nodded a greeting before he leaned against the wall and proceeded to attempt to fall back asleep.

After two or three minutes, Touya opened the door and motioned them all in. Hiei, Kurama, and Raven pulled their shoes off about one foot inside the door and went inside. The rest of the class looked at each other in confusion before ignoring what the other three had done.

The room had been spelled to resemble a Japanese dojo. Racks holding various weapons lined the walls. Hiei, Kurama, and Raven sat down, crossed their legs, and waited for Jin or Touya to start the class. Everyone else again, ignored their example and stood around chatting.

"Konnichiwa kurasu," Touya said as he walked in. He was received by blank looks from almost everyone. (Translation: Good afternoon class)

"Konnichiwa Kyoju Touya," Raven, Hiei, and Kurama chorused, bowing slightly from their sitting position. (Translation: Good afternoon professor Touya)

"For th' rest o' ye who apparently don' know Japanese, good afte'noon class," Jin translated as he jumped up behind Touya. "I'm Jin. Don' call me 'Professuh.' I can barely say th' blinkin' word." A few chuckles met his comment.

"And I'm Touya," the ice mage said shaking his head at his friends antics. "I will warn you right now that you will get dirty, tired, bruised, scraped, beaten, and hurt in this class. If you can't handle that, I suggest you leave." He paused for a moment and looked at the students. No one moved. "Good, now, Hiei, Ku-" he looked down at the fox who was shaking his head frantically. "Uh, Shuuichi," he corrected himself and the youth in question nodded, "and Raven will be helping us considering they already rank fairly high in the martial arts. Does anybody else have any skill?" A few hands went up. "Do any of you have a black belt?" Every hand went down. "That's what I thought; now let's begin with a demonstration." He looked at the three demons. "Who wants to volunteer?"

Raven stood up and pulled her robe off, tucked in her shirt, and put her hair into a braid, securing it with a black ribbon that she carried in her pocket. At the same time, Hiei and Kurama stood up and moved everyone out of the way.

The two demons squared off against each other. They circled each other and looked for an opening in the others defenses.

Touya lunged first, bringing his left hand down in attempt to hit her shoulder. Raven leaned back into a back walkover and kicked out in the same motion, Touya barely moved in time. He brought his leg around in a roundhouse kick; Raven blocked with her left arm and tried to hit the ice mage in the chest with her free hand. He ducked and swiped at her legs; Raven did a back handspring and pushed herself forward the moment her feet touched ground, ready for another volley with her old teammate. If Spirit Energy were to be involved in this, she would let him use it first. The fight continued for a while; neither was able to hit the other until Touya saw a split second opening. He had tried to land a blow with his right hand on her side; she blocked and retaliated with the same attempted blow. Touya saw his chance and leaned forward, catching her off guard, and connecting squarely with her chest with his knee, hitting her diaphragm and knocking the wind from her lungs. She fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"As you can see," Touya said turning to face the class, "Martial Arts are not a bunch of extravagant and fancy moves to put your opponent off guard. It's just an honest, all-out-" he found himself on his back in the middle of his sentence.

"Rule number one: Never turn you're back on your enemy even if they're down," Raven said, breathing heavily. "It's just stupid." She sat up and rubbed her ribcage. Touya sat up and glared at her as he rubbed the back of his head. The class was roaring with laughter, even Hiei was smirking.

"At least I'm tall enough to hit someone above the waist," Touya retorted and jumped out of the way as Raven took a playful swing at his head.

"Ah, but being short makes it so the only way to get a hit on the torso is by using the legs. Most fighters I've come across use their arms, just like you. Besides, I'm often underestimated." Raven replied with a grin and jumped to her feet. She gave Touya a hand up.

Instead of using the offered help to stand, Touya pulled her forward, put his feet into her chest, and sent her sailing into the wall as he somersaulted backwards.

"Cheap shot," Raven gasped as the wind was once again knocked out of her and she slid to the ground.

"Rule number two: Unless the match has been officially ended, don't trust your opponent." Touya grinned as the class chuckled. He continued with the lesson as Raven righted herself and sat next to Harry Potter. Jin added his two bits occasionally. It was apparent that this would be an enjoyable class.

An explosion was heard outside as Touya started the class in the first thing they needed for the course, physical fitness, by starting them on push-ups. Kurama, Hiei, Jin, Touya, and Raven jumped to the window.

Hiei swore under his breath in Japanese as he looked at the source of the disturbance.

"Sore wa, nan desu ka!" Raven cried as she stared down at the grounds. (Translation: What's that!)

"Ii shitsumon," Jin replied, slipping into Japanese like the rest of the Tentai and the girl. (Translation: Good question.)

"Move!" Kurama cried in English as the next explosion went off. He pushed the others to the ground. The glass to the windows shattered, raining onto their heads.

"After it!" Raven yelled and lept out the window. The other demons followed. It was a good twenty-foot drop to the ground but they didn't care. Once they hit ground, they surged forward, drawing or creating weapons, preparing to kill.

* * *

Vannen: Muahahaha! It's a cliffie! Yes, it's pretty much the same as before, and it's staying that way. I have little time, sorry for taking so long. Hope you all had fun reading. 

Hiei: Can I be left out of this?

Vannen: Take a guess…

Hiei: Blast.

Kurama: R&R and have a nice day!

Vannen: All reviewers, listen to the nice fox demon, please. Later all!


	4. Chunle, Haircuts, and a Disgusting Hour

Vannen: I love reviewers! You're all awesome!

Hiei: I hate you!

Vannen: So what else is new?

Hiei: You're stupid too?

Vannen: Try again.

Hiei: Your discontinuing this thing you call a good idea?

Vannen: You suck at this game, you do know that right?

Hiei: Game?

Vannen: Never mind.

Kurama: While those two are arguing, Vannen owns nothing that is familiar to anyone that knows anything and everything about Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. She does however, own everything else.

Vannen: _tying up Hiei_ Thanks Kurama, but you must go in the chair now! _grabs him and pushes him into a chair next to Hiei and tying him up too_ I'm putting up a ransom. These two get to sit here and be tortured… hey, do I hear Yusuke laughing?

Yusuke: No one's here you nut case!

Vannen: Blast he's dumb. _drags him out and ties him to a chair_ These THREE get to be tortured until I get let's say 60 reviews total. Now, how to torture them? _digs through random pile_ Make-up, no, books, no, Hey! That's what happened to my soccer ball! _continues to rummage_ Eh… the classic, make them listen to annoying literature for these two _puts earphones on Hiei and Yusuke_ and what for Kurama?

Kurama: Can being tied to a chair be enough punishment for me please?

Vannen: I don't know.

Kurama: Did I mention I love your writing?

Vannen: No one likes a suck-up, foxy.

Kurama: I'll cook dinner for you?

Vannen: That'll work! Sit back and enjoy the show fox boy. _laughs at Hiei and Yusuke as they scream in terror as they hear the title of their current book on tape, Les Miserables_ (still don't own) Here we go!

* * *

Part 4

Chunle, Telepathy, Haircuts, and One Disgusting Hour to be Awake

"After it!" Raven yelled and lept out the window. The other demons followed. It was a good twenty-foot drop to the ground but to them it didn't matter. Once they hit ground, they surged forward, drawing or creating weapons, preparing to kill.

"Where is it?" Jin demanded, turning frantically. Wind swirled around his form, tugging at his clothes and hair. Irritated by the robes he was supposed to where when teaching, he tore them off, revealing his normal attire.

"To the north," Raven growled, her head snapping up in that direction.

"A better question," Kurama stated, "what is it?"

"Hn."

"Could you try to make a helpful comment?" Raven snapped at the fire-demon.

"Hn."

"Guess not," she said, twisting her dirks into a defensive position and waiting for their enemy to arrive.

"Why did we panic at that explosion?" Touya asked.

"Because it sounded a lot closer than it really is?" Raven guessed.

"Prob'bly," Jin affirmed zipping into the air for a better vantage point. He gasped and dove to the ground at break-neck speed, pulling up at the last second and landing beside Touya. "'Tis a big 'un!" he exclaimed pointing to the north. Two trees from the forbidden forest fell to the ground in opposite directions, showing a creature as tall as the main doors of the school.

"The bigger they are," Touya started.

"The harder they fall!" Raven finished and jumped forward, knowing the ice mage was directly behind her. "Let's take him, icy!"

"As you wish," Touya smiled at the line that he hadn't heard in years and followed the girl, staying a few paces behind her.

"Wait!" Kurama ordered.

The two slid to a stop, glared back at the fox-demon, only to jump back, and to the sides as a hand smashed down on to the ground where they had once stood.

"What's going on Kurama?" Raven demanded sharply.

Kurama ignored the girl. "Who are you?" he demanded from the large, green, ogre-like demon that faced them. "And who do you work for?"

"I am Chunle, and who I work for is none of your concern. Just hand over the girl and no one gets hurt."

"Well, when you involve us, namely me, it kind of is our concern, especially mine!" Raven snapped. "Can I kill him now Kurama?"

"No," the youth replied, pulling his rose out of his hair. "You will answer me or you will be decapitated. Which will it be?"

"I choose the third option," the deep grating voice growled. He swung a club the size of a tree at Kurama, who back flipped out of reach.

"I was hoping you would do this the smart way," the kitsune sighed heavily while shaking his head. The rose he held snapped into his rose whip and he advanced.

"There's two!" Raven cried suddenly, her head turning skyward for a few seconds just before the hawk demon that had been circling slammed her into the ground. It missed its initial grip and soared back into the sky to continue, banking around to come in for a second attack.

A strong arm caught Raven around her waist and pulled her off her feet. Hiei set her down next to the wall, hoping it would offer a little protection at least.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiei snarled at the girl. "You had plenty of time to dodge. Why didn't you?"

'Uh-oh,' Raven thought.

'"Uh-oh" is right,' Hiei's voice sounded in her head.

"AH!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs. Hiei resisted the urge to flinch and, in a slight panic, delved deeper into her mind so he could use her eyes as his own. What he found there caused him to back out and raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Get out of my head!" Raven continued, closing her eyes as if to push him out that way.

Hiei caught her collar, pulling her to the tips of her toes. "NEVER yell like that around me again," he growled, his ears still ringing. "It did you no good and I found what you've been hiding from us."

"Look out!" Raven yelled and pushed him to the side, out of the way of the club that slammed into the ground where they'd been moments before.

"You _will_ explain later," Hiei affirmed, glaring vehemently at the girl and drawing his katana.

"Yeah, later," Raven agreed sharply, jumped onto his shoulders, and pushed off.

"Baka shojo!" Hiei cried up at her, only to see her slice her blades deep into the chest of the youkai-taka that had previously tried to carry her off. It screamed, grabbed a fistful of Raven's hair and shirt, and started winging away.

"Raven!" Touya cried from where he was attempting to bring the enormous demon down without killing it. Kurama still wanted questions to be answered.

"Baka shojo," Hiei repeated in a mutter, noting the girl was frantically trying to stab her captor. She did numerous times but it did no good. A portal opened before the two, and, eyes wide, Raven did the only thing she could when stabbing the hands seemed futile. Her knife flashed and she started to fall, minus a few inches of her hair and with a hole in the shoulder of her shirt.

"Kuso!" Hiei growled and sprinted to where the girl would land. He caught her before she became street pizza.

"So much for keeping one for interrogation," Kurama murmured as he approached, coiling his whip around his arm with a deft flick. He had personally killed the demon he, Jin, and Touya had been trying to take down in his distress over Raven's former predicament.

Raven sat on the ground where Hiei had practically dropped her, fingering the shorn off tresses, "My hair," she said sadly, a tear in her eye. She whimpered.

"Come on," Kurama said gently to her. "I'll see what I can do to fix it." He helped her to her feet.

"I'll go talk to Dumbledore about modifying a few memories," Touya said.

"I'll go tal' t' th' class," Jin added and followed Touya.

* * *

Hiei stayed silent and followed Kurama and Raven into the school. He went into the Ravenclaw dorm as the other two continued to the Gryffindor common room where the kitsune proceeded to cut the phoenix's hair into a more presentable appearance.

"What am I going to do?" Raven asked her only pet that was awake at the time, a black cat by the name of Alex. "Hiei found out."

_You're going to tell him of course,_ the cat responded idly licking its paw and rubbing it over the top of its head.

"But I really don't want to," she whined, running a hand through her now chin length hair. Kurama had done a brilliant job in fixing her hair, giving her a more punkish look by cutting it off at different lengths. With the style, he had told her she might consider coloring half of it. She had promised to think about it and was actually toying with the idea of dying the back sapphire blue.

_You may not want to,_ the cat retorted now turning his amber eyes on the girl, _but you're going to have to. Just don't confront him. Let him confront you._

"I'm not that stupid," Raven snapped.

_Tell him when he gets here. In the meantime, scratch my ears._ Alex ordered, sauntered over lazily, and sat in her lap where she could do as he ordered.

"Yes, oh mighty one," Raven drawled with a bow but still commenced with the scratching.

"Keep that in mind," a voice growled from the doorway.

"Not you, Hiei," Raven sighed. "The cat."

"Hn." The demon closed her door behind him and leaned against the wall. "Start talking."

"About what?" Raven asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me," his hand clutched her throat an instant after she had spoken.

Raven swallowed visibly, hesitating. Hiei tightened his grip. "I'm blind!" she snapped. "You found it out for yourself! What else is there for you to know?"

"When and how," the demon growled. "Touya's never mentioned such a problem when he talks of you."

"That's because it only happened ten years ago," Raven replied quietly, hoping he would let go of her neck. He did reluctantly. "I was only a year old in human terms and my godfather had taken me to a park where I could play. Being the idiotic child I was, I managed to slip away to see how much of my original power I had acquired. I hadn't noticed the demon that had been hiding in the bushes. When I started to take the shields off my power, he sensed it and came running. Stupid snake!" she grumbled. "It found me easily and shot venom at me, hoping to kill me. It missed its original target of my throat and hit my eyes instead. My godfather heard my wailing, came running, and scared the demon off. Now you, the snake demon, and I are the only ones who know how it happened."

"Snake venom, hm?"

"Gah!" Raven fell off the bed and landed on her head, Alex yowling indignantly as he too was tossed to the floor. "Shuuichi! When did you come in?"

"The same time Hiei did," the fox replied smiling lightly.

"Do you not have a heart beat or something?" the girl demanded.

"Yes, I just know how to keep its beating regulated."

"I hate you…"

"Fine, I won't color your hair."

"I take that back."

"Good choice."

"Hn."

"Yes, Hiei, we know you're tired of hearing this."

"You got that out of 'hn'?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"You get used to him sooner or later."

"Joy…" Raven drawled.

"Anyway," Kurama said. "If you had told us sooner, we could have given you your sight back about a week ago."

"WHAT!"

"Hn."

"He's right. It is your own fault."

"You need to teach me to speak 'Hiei'."

"It can't be taught. You just need to figure it out."

"Joy again… Back to my sight. You can give it back?"

"At the winter solstice, yes, at the turn of the season when my energy will start to increase due to the changing weather," Kurama informed her.

"Foxes and their plants," Raven sighed.

"Yes, well those plants are going to restore your sight."

"Okay, no more insulting the fox and his plants."

"Good choice."

"Hn."

"Bye Hiei!" Raven said cheerfully. "Wait, I just understood him. Cool!"

"Hn. Baka shojo."

"Does he only have those three words in his vocabulary?"

"It seems that way some days."

"Okay…"

Kurama smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll have Hiei wake you tomorrow if you want to train with us. I can tell you're tired of being the only one that gets hurt because you can't find your opponent."

"Shuuichi, you're the greatest."

"In case you didn't know, those that know my true name tend to use it. I'm Kurama to my friends."

"Arigato, Kurama."

"Come on," he said, pulling her up, "I'm hungry and it has to be close to dinner time."

"Sounds good to me!" Raven replied, jumping to her feet as her stomach growled.

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING FULL OF MISCHIEF AND EVIL WAS THAT FOR!" Raven yelled at Hiei.

"Kurama told you I'd be waking you up. Come on, we're late."

"Did he say to wake me up at four in the BLASTED MORNING?"

"Hn."

"Alright, I'm coming." Raven grumbled and waited for him to leave. Once she heard the door closed, she fell instantly asleep, muttering something about stupid foxes and fire demons in her sleep.

"NOW!" Hiei snapped, yanking her covers off her bed. He hadn't left, guessing she would do something similar to what she had. Raven shivered and started feeling around by her feet for the blankets. Before she could find them, a bucket of extremely cold water was dumped on her head.

"Where'd you get that, the lake?" she demanded spluttering in rage.

"Yes."

"Great… Snow run-off is flippin' COLD!" She yelled and jumped out of her now soaking bed. "Leave so I can change!" she snapped at the youkai.

"Hustle," Hiei ordered and left. Raven found him standing next to her door three minutes later as she tiredly pushed her messy hair out of her face. Hiei led her out of the castle and to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest where Kurama waited for them.

"It's time you learned to stop relying on sound," the fox told the phoenix. "Once you can hit Hiei or me, we can stop."

"Doesn't sound too hard," Raven murmured.

"Hn."

* * *

Four hours later, Raven limped into the castle, feeling like she had been just had a fight with a lawnmower and lost terribly. She was sure that her form agreed with her thoughts. Numerous cuts and bruises from her two new trainers covered her figure.

'Great,' she thought, 'how do I explain a black eye, split lip, bleeding nose, and cut eye brow to the teachers?'

'The traditional "I fell down" excuse might work.'

'Hiei, get out of my head…'

'Make me.'

"I'm too tired!" she yelled at him and fell over only two feet from the door to the Ravenclaw dorm.

"Hn. Baka shojo." Hiei picked her up and carried her into her room where he deposited her unceremoniously on her bed.

"I hate you too," the girl growled and fell over backwards into the soggy mess that was her sheats.

* * *

Vannen: Hey! That's new! Well, to some extent. I hated my last version of this section of the story. Hope you all enjoyed.

Kurama: I did.

Vannen: What did I say about brown nosers?

Kurama: I'll be quiet now.

Vannen: Good choice.

Yusuke: TAKE THESE BLASTED EARPHONES OFF!

Vannen: Not until I get my reviews.

Hiei: Baka shojo.

Vannen: Keep in mind I control your fate in this story, and I'm taller than you.

Hiei: Hn, by four inches.

Vannen: It's still four inches!

Kurama: Please review before I loose feeling in my arms.

Vannen: Everybody be good and listen to the cute fox boy. You're all wonderful! Later!


	5. Stairs, Death, Halloween, and Surprises

Vannen: I'm back! And with another long chapter!

Yusuke: Get these earphones off! Please! In the name of all that's good, take them off!

Vannen: Umm…. No. If I had to force my way through Crime and Punishment, you have to listen to Les Miserables like I had to read two years ago. Your next bit of torture will be Crime and Punishment if you don't stop whining.

Yusuke: I'll stop.

Vannen: Good boy. Now, to answer a few questions. I realized recently and it was also pointed out to me that Harry Potter and the gang haven't really made an appearance. I'll be fixing that in Part 6 probably. I'll do my best to get them in there.

Harry: _walks in _I'm actually going to make and appearance? Wow…

Vannen: Hey! You're not supposed to be here yet! You want to join the two demons and the human tied to chairs?

Harry: Not particularly, so I'll be quiet.

Vannen: Good choice. Back to answering questions: Yes, the carrot head is being ignored but the idiot will be making an appearance, along with a few others. Sorry, I can't handle Kuwabara. I don't think I could handle writing his character very well. AS it is, I have issues with keeping Hiei in character. Sorry, all you Kuwabara fans. Please read anyway.

Yusuke: No Kuwabara? Alright! You're not as bad as I thought.

Vannen: _cranks up volume on Les Miserables _That'll shut him up for a while. Thanks Svaro Dahlbehm for the Ramen. And El loco uno for the cookie. _Eats frantically _Yes, I do accept bribes… erm… gifts! You two rock! Here's the next chapter for you all.

Kurama: She does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter or any other books or shows that there is reference to throughout this and asks kindly that you do not sue.

Vannen: I knew there was a reason I kept you around. Thanks Kurama! Here we go!

* * *

Part 5 

Stairs, Death, Halloween and Surprises

"Raven! What happened?" A Ravenclaw girl named Padma Patil asked in concern.

"Whatever you do," the small phoenix demon muttered turning her head towards the taller girl, "don't ask a fox for a favor." She dropped her head back onto the table, next to her plate and whimpered slightly when she bumped her bruised eye.

Moments later, Kurama, a disgustingly wide-awake and cheerful Kurama, entered the Great Hall smiling kindly and returning friendly greetings. Hiei, a disgustingly unfazed Hiei, followed him and sat next to the tired phoenix.

"How are you feeling?" Kurama asked her.

She sighed inwardly, envious of his endurance. "Peachy," she said in a deadpan voice without raising her head.

"Don't worry," Kurama assured her, "you'll get the hang of it sooner or later." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and withdrew it as he walked over to the Gryffindor table.

A bell rang ten minutes after Raven had summoned the strength to start eating. Sighing, she downed the last of her chocolate milk and the slice of toast she'd been munching and left the Great Hall. What was her first class? Oh yeah, Transfiguration. This would be fun.

"Miss Black! What has happened to you!"

Raven cringed at McGonagall's outburst. Taking Hiei's suggestion, she replied almost questioningly, "I fell down?"

"Fell down! Fell down what?"

"Some stairs?" Raven added hurriedly.

"And blackened your eye in the process?"

"My backpack fell onto my face?"

McGonagall paused, pursing her lips. Hiei watched with interest, wondering if Raven would indeed get out of this. "Up to the infirmary and get your injuries taken care of this instant."

"I'm okay, really," Raven replied tiredly and started to head towards one of the seats in the back of the room. She didn't quite make it. About halfway there, her left knee buckled and she fell to the floor. Hiei caught her at the last second before she could crack her head open on the edge of one of the desks.

"Take her up to the infirmary immediately," the teacher ordered the fire demon.

"Hn." He picked the girl up, slung her over a shoulder, and walked out of the room. Once in the empty hall, he started to sprint. The blood streaming down her left leg wasn't caused by Kurama or him. Something else had happened and he didn't know what.

* * *

_Kurama,_Hiei called down the link between the two. 

_Yes Hiei?_

_Soemthing's wrong with the girl._

_What!_

_You heard me._

_Where are you?_

_Infirmary._

_I'll be right there._ The conversation cut off and three minutes later, Kurama raced in to the hospital wing.

"What happened?" he demanded of the fire demon who sat on the windowsill next to where Raven was being administered to by Madame Pomfrey.

"Hn."

Kurama shook his head slightly and looked at the infirmary keeper. "Is Raven alright?" he asked the woman.

"She'll be fine," Madame Pomfrey told the redhead sternly. "She's just a little battered from her fall. Now leave so she can rest. Healing takes a lot out of people, you know."

Kurama nodded and thanked her, dragging Hiei out. Once outside the door, he stopped the fire demon. "Fall?"

"Would you rather I had told her the truth?"

Kurama sighed, shaking his head. "I'm assuming it was a little more believable than a simple fall."

"Downstairs," the fire-demon growled, something catching his attention.

"Why not?" the fox asked the ceiling as he followed. "Why wouldn't something else go wrong?"

"Shut-up," Hiei snapped and leaned against the wall near the stair well. _We have company_, he told the fox through mind, _and I smell Raven's blood on him_.

_Her_ _blood?_

_The reason why she went to the hospital wing_, the vertically challenged demon replied. _Wound to her left knee. We didn't give it to her._

Kurama cursed inwardly. How could he have missed a foreign presence in the school? A second thought occurred to him. _Hiei, can you handle this?_

_Of course baka_, he replied, unsheathing his katana. _Go watch the boy._

Kurama sighed in relief. With a quick wish of luck to the hi youkai, he turned and ran up the stairs to his class to his charge, fearing that the attacker could be an attempt to draw him away from Harry.

Walking into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Kurama immediately tilted his nose to the air. "Everyone out, now!" he called, holding the door open next to him.

"What is th-the me-meaning of this, Mi-mi-mister Minam-mi-mino?" Quirrell stammered.

"There's something in here that doesn't belong," the fox demon informed the professor as he stared around the room. He clutched his wand in his right hand, as his gaze turned on the teacher. "We need to get out of here. Trust me."

"I d-don't th-think-" Quirrell was interrupted when Kurama ran down the center of aisle of desks to the open window.

"Show yourself!" he commanded coldly in Japanese to the area next to it, his eyes flashing gold for a moment. "If you don't, you're dead here and now." His grip tightened on the wand. After a moment without a response, he raised his hand, "Patrificus Totalus!" he snapped. Something thudded to the floor and the demon muttered something more in Japanese. An orange and green demon appeared, caught in the hex.

"Who sent you?" Kurama snapped, lifting the creature up and pulling the spell off.

"Wouldn't you love to know, traitor!" it snapped angrily and received a fist in the stomach.

"You will pay for you insolence."

"No, you will pay," it retorted laughing. "You and the Forbidden One will pay for taking the side of humans. You will pay, and then the two you guard will die a slow and painful death after my master is finished with both of them."

"Who is your master?" Kurama snapped.

The demon laughed harshly and spat in the thief's face. Ignoring the saliva, Kurama turned and dragged his captive out of the room.

"Excuse me Professor Quirrell, but I think I need to speak with the Headmaster."

"Y-yes, of c-c-course." The teacher stuttered even worse now.

* * *

Hiei met up with the fox demon at lunch, both were on edge. The demon Hiei had found had indeed been the one that had wounded Raven and had suffered dearly for it. How he had gotten the phoenix was beyond the two and Raven refused to say. 

The girl returned to classes the next day with a slight limp. When asked about it, she gave the same excuse she had given McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey. Kurama was tired of thinking of ways to get the demon he'd caught to talk. The day after the incident at breakfast, he approached Hiei and spoke in Japanese to prevent eavesdroppers.

"I don't know how to handle this without giving myself away," he confided in the shorter demon. He didn't need to explain what he was talking about. It had been foremost on both their minds for the past day. "I need your help."

"Hn," Hiei growled, "you're sure you want me to take over?"

"Just don't kill him or give us away. The Headmaster will be with us."

"Fine," Hiei snapped and turned his glare from Kurama, clearly dismissing the fox.

* * *

Hiei, Kurama, Raven, and Professor Dumbledore walked down to the dungeons that night, an air of purpose, determination, and anger surrounding the small party as they descended the stairs to the dungeons. 

"You'll never get me to talk," the captive demon snarled when the four entered the room in which he was bound and chained. Apparently, he should have been gagged as well.

"I do believe you will," Kurama informed him coldly. "Hiei?" he turned to his friend.

He wasn't listening. Instead, his sword was out and pointing at the prisoner's throat. "Speak," he ordered.

"Never."

The katana flashed, drawing a thin line of blood in the hostage's throat. Hiei glared darkly, his forehead glowing a light blue.

Dumbledore stepped forward to stop the short fire demon but was halted himself when Raven gripped his shoulder before he could see the Jagan at work.

Slowly, shakily, the demon spoke, as if terrified or against his will.

"It was the Dark Lord," he stammered. "He wants the girl-" his eyes turned to Raven, "-and says she is to-" Something red surrounded his throat, choking off his last words. A sickening crack filled the air as the demon's neck snapped under the pressure. He toppled to his side, dead a few moments later.

"That was productive," Raven drawled as she turned towards the door, her hand extending in front of her until she found it.

"Indeed," Kurama grumbled.

"We do know something more," Dumbledore murmured as he followed the two demons, Hiei behind him. The three looked at him curiously. "Voldemort seems to have enlisted the help of those creatures. I've never seen them before, but you three seemed to know exactly what they were and how to handle them. Care to enlighten an old man?" His eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Lucky guess?" Raven muttered softly. Kurama elbowed her in the ribs, drawing a groan from the girl. She'd cracked some of them that morning in training.

The foxes mind raced with one thought. Find a lie, find a lie. None came in the amount of time that would have been acceptable as just time to organize the answer. He sighed, looking at the floor.

"This is not the place to discuss this," he informed the Headmaster, ignoring Raven and Hiei's glares.

_Leave us out of this,_ Hiei warned darkly through telepathy to the fox.

_We don't have much of a choice, now do we?_ Kurama retorted angrily. _I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of anything and I'm still trying. You have any ideas, feel free to tell!_

The fire demon remained silent for a while. _Fine,_ he growled back, _but if something comes of this, you're responsible in fixing it, kitsune._

_Of course Hiei,_ the redhead replied and the connection disappeared, leaving the quartet in silence as they approached the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Now," Dumbledore said, sitting behind his desk and leaning his elbows on it, his fingertips coming together in front of his face in a point, "I would like an explanation from you three as to what you know." 

Kurama glanced at his friends, noting instantly that they weren't going to talk, both looking in opposite directions. He sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. "What I'm about to tell you should not alter your decision of having me here. I exist as easily as your normal students do, and therefore, I have not yet found a problem with my current position as guard for Harry Potter or Raven Black." He nodded at the girl who watched him without emotion. "You see, Headmaster, I'm a demon, at least a demon spirit. That creature that just died was a demon as well, a rather low class demon. I'm not surprised that I'm still running into that kind.

"I'm a legend in Japan you see, an expert thief that was never caught and had the greatest horde ever to exist. Perhaps you've heard of my true self, Yoko Kurama?"

"I have heard the tails of the five tailed sprit fox but I believe there is more to tell, considering you are said to be dead."

"I should be," Kurama agreed and went on to tell of his escape from the Bounty Hunter into the Ningenkai where he became Shuuichi.

"Mr. Jaganshi, I would like to know how you know of demons as well."

"Learned it from the fox," he growled, having caught onto the kitsune's lie.

Dumbledore raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"With all do respect sir," Kurama interceded, "you don't hang around someone constantly attacked by such creatures without learning how to defend yourself from them. I've given Hiei a few abilities with my own powers and Raven as well. We've been training her every morning, teaching her to refine those skills so that she can defend herself if Hiei and I are ever unable to do so."

Dumbledore remained silent for a time, his brow furrowed in thought. He looked back up at Kurama. "You're sure you have your more troublesome side under perfect control?"

"Of course," he replied coolly, holding back the protesting Yoko inside him.

"Then I see no point in discontinuing your work. In the meantime, you three should be getting to bed. You still have classes in the morning."

Outside the office, Raven couldn't help but grumble under her breath, "Save the school and what do you get? Interrogation followed by more flaming CLASSES!"

"Hn," was Hiei's only reply as Kurama started to chuckle.

"I'll see you both in the morning," he told them and went his own way. Before he got far however, Raven caught up to him.

"Thanks," she said and gave him a quick hug before catching up to Hiei and heading for the Ravenclaw dorm.

* * *

The weeks following the event passed rather quickly, with only the occasional attack from demons.  
After the episode in the dungeons and two more with the same results, Hiei, Kurama, Jin, Touya, and Raven just killed every demon that came onto the grounds while trying to extract information from it. Every attempt to do so proved futile. 

"What is Halloween?" Hiei inquired, looking up at Kurama after breakfast once morning. The entire school was buzzing with excitement from the news of their being a Halloween party that year that Dumbledore had just announced.

"You'll like this one," Raven told him as she shifted her bag higher on her shoulder. "It's also called Allhallows Eve, the Day of the Dead, Hallowmas, and many other names. It's an old tradition, thought to have been started by Druids. It's a celebration of the supernatural for many countries and of the dead in others. Muggles dress up as things like witches, vampires, ghosts, or something and go door-to-door asking for candy in some places. They seem to worship our kind during this night, and fear us all the more."

"Hn."

Kurama smiled slightly, "Yes, but it's a rather fun waste of time."

"Is that what he said?" Raven asked. "I wasn't sure that time."

"You'll learn soon enough. You've got the right idea most of the time." With that, the fox followed his fellow Gryffindors to their next class as Hiei and Raven headed to theirs.

* * *

Kurama had been annoyed throughout most of his current class. Professor Binns was a rather boring teacher. His ghostly voice just went on and on in a monotone. So, instead of listening to the ghost on the goblin wars which he had already taken extensive notes on from the book, he thought about what he would dress up as for the party when he realized that, most likely, Hiei would refuse to go, and Raven might as well. The two weren't sociable people. That would have to change and the fox would see to it.

* * *

"So, what are you going to the party as?" Kurama asked Raven the next morning at training during a break. She shot him a sightless glare as she rubbed a spreading bruise on her side. She was getting less these days but she still got them and landing her own attacks on the two older demons was still next to impossible for her. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't find a way to beat them. 

"Well?" Kurama persisted. Her glare depended. "You are going," the fox told her sternly. Raven shook her head emphatically. "Fine," the kitsune muttered, "extra training for you then."

Raven's jaw dropped, hitting the floor as indignation filled her mind. "That's not fair!" she cried out indignantly.

"Life isn't," Hiei snapped.

"You're coming too," Kurama told him.

"Make me," the fire demon growled darkly, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"If that's the way you feel, I'll just have to talk to Yu-" he was stopped mid-syllable as a hand was slapped across his mouth.

"Hn." Hiei grumbled oh-so-uncharacteristically and took his hand away.

"Now that that's settled," a now very chipper Kurama said, "what are you two going as?"

"How I am now?" Raven asked.

"Nice try but it's not going to work."

"But-"

"If you don't think of something, I will, and you probably won't like the results," the fox interrupted teasingly, a sly glint entering his eye.

"I'll think of something," the girl growled.

"Hiei?"

"Hn."

Kurama just shook his head. "Alright," he said standing up, "break's over. Let's get going again."

Raven groaned and fell over.

* * *

The end of lunch rolled around and Kurama couldn't help himself as he caught up to his two friends on their way to the next class. "So, what are you two going as?" he asked for the second time that day. Hiei tapped Raven's shoulder; the two turned, caught the fox's arms, and threw him out of the nearest window. They listened to him yell angrily at them during his four-story fall to the ground where he tucked, rolled, and bounced to his feet, shaking a fist up at them. Ignoring his current yelling, the two nodded at each other and continued on their way, dusting their hands off. 

"That hurt…" Kurama muttered once they disappeared as he rubbed his back where he had rolled on a rock.

* * *

"Hustle!" Hiei yelled through Raven's door. The sooner they got to the stupid celebration, the sooner he could leave. He rubbed a hand across the enchanted blade at his side. 

"Hold on a sec!" the girl retorted from behind her door, strapping the finishing touches onto her costume. She walked out and ran a hand through her literally flaming, short, red, and blue hair. A pair of black pants flared widely, creating the illusion of a skirt, a red obi held them up and kept a black shirt tucked in. A blood red tunic with a silver and blue phoenix embroidered on the left shoulder hid the row of buttons down the shirt and a black coat, caped at the shoulders, flowed behind her as if part of her were cut so her flaming wings could shift with ease. A red fan with steel ribs swung at her waist alongside her dirks.

"Shinobi?" Hiei asked, meaning her clothing. She seemed far to comfortable in it for it to be a costume she had never worn.

"More ceremonial part of it, yes. What are you dressed as?" she turned her sightless eyes towards him.

"Necromancer."

Raven placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the silver key covered blue sure coat and leather bell bandolier. She snatched her hand away immediately.

"You have the Abhorsen's bells?" she demanded sharply, rubbing her now itching palm. "Do you realize you could kill us all?"

"I have control," Hiei snarled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"How did you get them? The last set disappeared two hundred years ago when the final Abhorsen was assassinated."

"By me."

"You killed the Abhorsen?"

"He was weak, unworthy of the title." Hiei smirked slightly as he spoke. Pushing the doors open, the two entered the Great Hall to be met with loud music. Raven cringed, covering her pointed ears as the noise buffeted her senses.

"Ah, there you are," a soft voice called. The two walked towards the source and sat down next to Kurama. "You look wonderful," he added after taking in her appearance.

"You sure you want to be here like that?" she asked in reply, noting that he smelt partially of his more demonic side and his voice had deepened ever so slightly. She knew he was at least half Yoko at the current time.

"I have control," he murmured, unwittingly repeating what his short friend had said earlier.

"If you say so," Raven replied skeptically, knowing better than to disagree with the fox demon.

"So, who's the munchkin?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yusuke," Kurama scolded sharply to his dark haired friend.

"I'm Raven," the girl interrupted, wondering who the owner of this mysterious voice was, along with the others that were around the table. Heartbeats and breathing could be heard from various sources. Her indignation at the insult would have to wait. When no one continued, she tugged on Kurama's sleeve who in turn bent to listen to her.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Oh, how rude of me," he straightened. "Raven, these six are friends of ours. Urameshi Yusuke (Spirit World's current detective), Yukimura Keiko (a friend of Yusuke's), Botan (who is most commonly known as the Grim Reaper but is formally known as a Ferry Girl of the River Styx), Genkai (Yusuke's teacher), Yukina (an ice apparition we helped once and has since become a good friend of ours), and-" he was cut off before he could introduce the last one.

"Koenma-Daioh, Prince, and Part-time Ruler of the Spirit World and the boss of this ragamuffin group." The ten-year-old looking boy with JR stamped on his forehead and a pacifier sticking out of his mouth declared nobly.

"You're highness," Raven murmured and bowed respectfully.

"Lovely, grea', and won'erful," Jin said as he and Touya approached in their normal forms and the same clothes they had worn in the Dark Tournament, "but 'ow'd you lo' find us?"

"You don't think I track my best detectives?" Koenma demanded.

"No," Botan said cheerfully, "but you do track those you have on parole."

"You're tracking me?" Hiei demanded angrily, his hand hovering over his sword.

"Umm…" Koenma started to back up as the vertically challenged fire demon reached for his katana.

"Now boys," Genkai, in her younger form, intervened her voice stern and almost severe. "Calm down. I don't want to have to kick a few butts on my time off."

Raven giggled quietly at the manner in which Yusuke's teacher had ended the dispute. Thinking it was time for a change of pace and mood, she pulled the fan off her waist. "Anyone up for a game of Fan Toss?" she asked the girls.

"Of course!" Botan said cheerily and the five females stepped into a circle.

"Go easy on me," Raven begged, "I haven't done this in a while." She gave the fan an experimental flick and it snapped open. Gingerly, she tossed it up and spun it in the same movement, over to Botan who stood next to her. The deadly blades that stuck out of the red silk flashed in the bright candle light and the Ferry Girl caught it base down to avoid the less friendly end of the Lady's Fan. She flipped it to Yukina and it continued its course around the circle.

Before it returned to Raven, Kurama leaned over next to her and spoke in her ear so only she would hear. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I'll be fine Kurama," she murmured back, her ears picking up the sound of the silk as it once again became airborne.

"I think I've got the hang of this," Raven stated to the girls after a few more circuits. "Let's speed it up a little." She tossed the fan higher and added a few more turns to its path. The game continued, the fan circling higher and higher. Soon, a crowd had gathered to watch the display.

"I never would have guessed Raven would be this good," Kurama commented to Hiei on the sidelines of the crowd.

"She's able to hear it," the demon replied calmly as he watched the fan's path.

"Cool! I've never seen anything this awesome!" Yusuke stated as he pushed his way over to the girls. "Can I play?" Before receiving an answer, he stepped up, preparing to catch the fan. Raven flipped over his head and caught it before he could lay a finger on it.

"Fool!" she growled and grabbed a nearby candelabrum that was sitting on the table and placed it between the blades. With a quick snap, she had cut the object in half. "This is not a game you can come into the middle of if you've never played it before." She stuffed the fan into her pocket and walked off fuming. Yusuke started to follow.

"No," Hiei ordered as he walked past the bewildered Spirit Detective. He caught up to Raven in the Entrance Hall. "Let me see," he commanded as he stopped her.

"See what?" she demanded angrily and tried to turn away from him.

"Don't play with me, baka shojo," he growled and held her shoulders firmly.

With a sigh, she extended her right hand, the hand in which she had caught the fan by the blades. Hiei examined it carefully. "Lucky fool," he said with a smirk. "It's not that deep. Come on, let's get it bandaged."

"No, I'll be fine," she replied pulling her hand from his grasp. The fire youkai glared in disbelief. "Just don't let that idiot come near me. I might kill him." Laughter lingered in her voice even though her sightless eyes betrayed her anger.

"At least we agree on something," Hiei muttered and led her back into the entrance hall. "Here," he said as an after thought just before they entered, pulling a roll of bandages out of his pocket, "use this to stop the bleeding." Raven nodded and did as she was told, tearing off a short strip. The moment they entered the room, Dumbledore stood up.

"We have a surprise for you this evening!" he called to the students. "We have six new students that just transferred here from Japan in a new program. Let the Sorting begin!"

McGonagall came out of a side room, again carrying a stool and the sorting hat. "Botan," she called and the blue-haired Grim Reaper almost skipped up to the stool. A few minutes passed after the professor had placed the hat on her head before it shouted, "Gryffindor!" Cheering erupted.

"Genkai!" Again, silence then, "Ravenclaw!" More cheering.

"Yukina!" a shorter pause, "Ravenclaw!" Silently, Hiei cheered to himself at his luck. He wouldn't have to threaten Kurama to watch out for his sister after all.

"Koenma-Daioh!" The short ruler stepped up, his usual cocky gait evident to the Tantei. The hat wasn't even on his head when it yelled, "Ravenclaw!" Hiei took this opportunity to curse his luck. He didn't want to be babysitting the prince as well as the phoenix.

"Yukimura, Keiko!" A pause, "Gryffindor."

"That's a surprise," Kurama murmured to his friends over the cheering. "Would have thought she would have been in Ravenclaw."

"Urameshi, Yusuke!" The hat was quiet for quite some time with him. "Gryffindor!" It finally yelled.

"How much you want to bet he threatened it?" Hiei murmured with a smirk.

"It would make sense," Kurama replied.

The feast started amid much excitement as the new students took their places at the tables. Not long into it, the huge double doors burst open and a teacher came rushing in. "TROLL!" he cried, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!"

"Make that 'trolls,'" Hiei growled as he looked over at Kurama. "There's about five in the dungeons. One has moved up to the higher levels."

The school stared at the teacher, Professor Quirrell, for a moment. "Thought you aught to know," he said quietly and collapsed in a heap on the floor. One more second passed so quietly one could have heard a pin drop and then almost every student started screaming.

"Silence!" Dumbledore ordered but to no avail. No one heard him.

Kurama, Jin, and Raven were covering their ears at the noise. The screaming continued until Hiei decided he had had enough. "QUIET!" he roared and glared at the students around him. For being so small, he had a large set of lungs. Everyone fell silent in an instant. He nodded at the headmaster.

"Prefects will lead their houses in an orderly manner to their dorms. Teachers, follow me." With that, the old man stood up and left with teachers following him.

"We can't leave this to them." Botan said, "They only know about one. Someone has to get the other five."

"She's right," Kurama stated. "Botan, Keiko, Koenma, Raven, head back to your dorms. Yusuke, Hiei, Genkai, and I will go after the other five."

"I'm going with you," Raven growled and prepared to follow them.

"You can't," Hiei retorted. "Our job is to keep you safe and it's harder to do that when we're busy fighting. _Stay with the others."_ The last sentence was said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't know Hiei could talk that much," Yusuke remarked quietly to Kurama who nodded.

Raven and Hiei glared at each other for a moment with the others watching them, wondering who would back down first. Hiei was stubborn but Raven couldn't see the ferocity of his gaze, giving her the upper hand. Finally, Koenma stepped in. "Raven, please listen to him. We are going to need you later."

Ravened turned her scowl to him and he cowered slightly. "Guess I can't disobey the order of a prince, now can I?" She asked venomously and turned away. "If you get killed or hurt, don't come crying to me." She stalked off, shoulders squared and an air of anger and indifference surrounding her.

* * *

Vannen: Well, that's the end. Some new stuff, some old stuff. Same basic plot line. Hiei and Yusuke are still being tortured by Les Miserables and Kurama is still tied up like the other two. 

Yusuke: Get me out of here!

Kurama: I too would like to be set free.

Hiei: Hn.

Vannen: You heard them. You want them out? Review. Remember, I'm demanding a total of 60 reviews. We're short almost 30 I believe.

Kurama: Please review.

Vannen: Listen to the nice fox! Later all!


	6. Trolls, Pride, Concussions, and Hatching

Vannen: And we're almost to the point of getting the guys out of their current predicament. Only 11 reviews away from them being released.

Yusuke: I want out!

Vannen: How's it feel to want?

Yusuke: Pretty bad actually.

Vannen: Then keep on suffering.

Hiei: Hn.

Vannen: Yes, he is a moron.

Kurama: You understood him?

Vannen: Of course I did. Oh, and that reminds me. Kurama, you're being let go.

Kurama: I am?

Vannen: Yep, you can thank our wonderful reviewer known as Kayeth for that. She paid a wonderful amount for your freedom. _Unties Kurama_

Kurama: What did she give you?

Vannen: _eats a cookie_ I'm a sucker for chocolate. If you can't bribe me with that though, I suggest Starburst. I'll do just about anything for a bag ofthem.

Kurama: Well, thank you Kayeth for getting Vannen to let me go. You are wonderful.

Yusuke: Hey! What about me?

Vannen: Actually, I've had a few reviewers say to leave you in that chair for longer then I first said I would. You know, it's actually kind of tempting.

Hiei: Hn.

Vannen: Yes, Hiei, you'll be set free after I get 11 reviews. No worries. Now, to answer questions. Kayeth, I loathe the unabridged version of Les Miserables. It's a wonderful story line but when you have to read 20 pages on the sewers of Paris, 60 pages on battles you don't really care about, and a bunch of other useless junk you tend to despise the book. Yes, I love the abridged version and read it often, but Yusuke is being tortured with the unabridged. Hiei just seems to be tuning it out.

Hiei: Hn.

Vannen: Thought so. Everqueen, for this, Genkai still has the ability to take on her younger form like she did in the Dark Tournament. I know, a little off, but it works for my purposes. That's the beauty of being the author, you get control! Buahaha!

Yusuke: Her laugh scares me.

Vannen: Shut-up dimwit. Anyway, that should do it. Hope you all are enjoying this.

Kurama: Vannen doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. Please, refrain from suing her as she has very little that she'll be able to pay.

Vannen: Thanks Kurama! On with the fic! Here we go!

* * *

Part 6 

Trolls, Pride, Concussions, Help, and Hatching

Hiei crept slowly along the corridor, his katana drawn and held confidently yet firmly in his hand. The troll he followed had just lumbered into his current passage from an adjoining hall. Luckily, all students had cleared the hallway seconds before the troll had come into it.

With a smirk, Hiei switched the grip on his sword and sprinted forward, tilting the blade into a slight angle in front of him. He lept and brought the blade down onto the creatures shoulder, squinting slightly to help guard his vision against the blood he was sure would follow his strike.

He was thrown back as his katana hit the troll with a resounding ring, as if he had hit steel instead of flesh and bone. Still, the troll bellowed in pain and turned to glare at the small demon dressed in black that had just bruised it.

Growling, Hiei tried again, this time going directly for the throat. He hadn't noticed the spiked club the troll held and paid dearly for it when it smashed into his shoulder and was again thrown into the wall, this time his head slamming against it.

* * *

Shortly before the group of fighters had split up, Kurama had seen Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley run out of the Great Hall and turn in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor tower. Explaining quickly to Hiei, the fox followed the two boys, wondering what they were up to. 

"Harry," Ron whined a few minutes later, fear evident in his shaking voice, "I think the troll's left the dungeon." He was starring fixedly at the wall of an adjoining passage where an enormous shadow showed in the flickering candle light.

"I think you're right Ron," Harry replied, also watching the shadow.

"Quick," Kurama said grabbing their collars and pulling them into an open classroom. The two opened their mouths to speak but Kurama wasn't paying attention. He leaned against the wall, his head turned towards the opening of the door, and his eyes watched the slow troll attentively. As it came nearer, he pulled the two boys against the wall next to him. The large creature went on its way, unaware of the three youth's presence. Instead, it found its way through the doorway on the opposite side of the hall.

Harry thought quickly and crept across the hall, holding his breath. Slowly, quietly, he approached the door, reached out, grabbed it, slammed it, and turned the key that someone had so conveniently left in the lock.

"Harry," Kurama sighed and followed the boy out of the room, shaking his head. "Wonderful job, but next time, tell me what you're about to do."

"I didn't want to draw attention," the boy replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, that takes care of-" Ron was stopped mid-sentence by a high-pitched scream.

Kurama turned and stared. "The girls' bathroom?" he cried and yanked the door open, breaking the lock in the process.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry yelled as they entered, only to stare up at the towering troll. Luckily, it hadn't noticed them. Unluckily, it had noticed the girl. She was crouched under the sinks and was desperately trying to evade the swinging club of the monstrous beast.

"Move!" Kurama yelled and pulled out his wand at the same time. If he needed a weapon, now was a good time to be carrying one. Muttering a quick incantation, he fired a bolt of lightning at the creature's head, creating a thunderous crack. Thank Inari for the little stick that could manipulate his powerful, yet limited powers. The troll, distracted, turned his beady little eyes on the fox demon.

"How did you do that?" Hermione breathed as she scrambled away from the troll on her hands and knees.

"Explanations later, nowwe need to get out of here," Kurama spun on his heal and pushed the three along in front of him. They were almost to the door when Kurama was lifted bodily into the air. His wand fell out of his hand in his surprise.

"A little help would be nice," he growled as he did a vertical sit-up to avoid being smashed to bits by the club that was swinging towards his head. He winced as he felt his ankle twist painfully in the resulting swing the troll caused by the momentum of its attempt to hit him.

Ron pulled out his wand and aimed it at the troll, panicking when he drew a blank.

"Swish and flick," Hermione coached as she fumbled in her pockets for her own wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron yelled as he did as he was told. The club was torn right out of the troll's hand in mid swing. "Cool," he murmured and in his lack of concentration, the weapon crashed down on its original wielders head. Kurama was thrown a few feet off to the side. Before he could hit ground, he flipped, placed his feet down, and skidded over to the wall.

"What is going on in here? Explain yourselves!" Professor McGonagall cried as she saw the destruction that the troll had caused. Wood from the stalls was strewn across the floor, water was leaking from broken sinks, and pieces of the sink were covering the ground.

Ron and Harry started stammering at the same time and Kurama attempted to sneak out behind the teachers when he noticed that Snape was just entering and had just spotted them. The demon grumbled incoherently under his breath.

"It's my fault, Professor." Everyone stared in disbelief at Hermione as she kept her eyes cast down, as if interested in one of the pieces of wood that littered the floor. "I went looking for the troll and..."

Kurama tuned out the rest of her excuse as he contemplated what was going on. The student that was supposed to be perfect in every way was down right lying to a teacher. Why would she... His thoughts trailed off as his sensitive nose picked up the familiar scent of blood. He glanced at the floor and saw that some was dripping by Professor Snape's robes. His thoughts continued but in a different direction as McGonagall punished Hermione and rewarded Harry, Ron, and himself.

* * *

Jin and Touya crept along after the two trolls they were tailing. 

"How do you want to do this?" the ice mage asked his over enthusiastic friend.

"I keep 'em buseh, an' you do th' res'?"

"That will work," Touya thought as he nodded and formed a blade of ice across his hand. A slightly cocky grin covered his features as he picked up the pace, Jin matching him as he started to fly.

"'ere we go!" Jin called and zipped forward, pulling wind behind him, knocking both trolls off balance. Touya raced up as one fell to the ground, his sword slicing across the soft tissue at the throat.

"One down," he thought and turned to the second troll. Jin was flying in front of it, dodging the swinging mace with a little difficulty due to the low ceiling of the hall. "He's too close," Touya thought. "This is out of the question," he let go of the power around his blade that kept it frozen. The ice quickly melted.

"A lil' 'elp woul' be noice!" Jin called, unaware that Kurama was yelling the same thing at almost the same time.

"Move!" Touya called as he skidded to a stop in front of the troll. Jin spun in the air and flew to a point behind the ice mage.

"Shards of Winter!" a gold light gathered in the calmer demon's hand. He blew into it, a whistle issued and razor sharp shards of ice buried themselves into the trolls throat and face. It tottered where it stood for a moment then started to topple forward.

"Shimatta!" Touya yelled and turned tail, running. His feet came off the floor as Jin swooped down behind him, caught him under the arms, and lifted him into the air and out of the way of the falling troll. Breathing heavily, he thanked his friend.

* * *

Yusuke rubbed his knuckles as he poked the troll he had just knocked unconscious with his foot. Genkai was already walking away from the two trolls that lay in the middle of the hallway. 

"Come on, Dimwit," she growled and headed out of the dungeons towards the Ravenclaw dorm room. Shrugging, the student fallowed the teacher.

* * *

Raven resisted the urge to snap at the person knocking gently on her door. She didn't know who it was, but she wasn't in the mood to entertain. Instead of opening the door as good manners decreed, she ignored it, continuing to stroke the soft fur on the top of her foxes head. 

"Raven?" the voice was quiet, calm, and timid. It had to belong to the girl with blue-ish hair, Yukina. If Raven were to alienate her now, the slightly taller girl would be hurt, something the phoenix was sure wouldn't be a good thing.

"Come in," Raven sighed. The door opened and two sets of feet walked in. "Stop," she ordered. "Yukina, who's behind you?"

"Can't you tell?" a voice asked skeptically.

"Now I can. OUT Koenma!" he growled and threw a pillow. "I'm only in the mood to make one person happy today, and it's not you. Tomorrow doesn't look good either."

The miniature ruler squeaked and fled the room. Raven waited for the door to shut behind him and then turned her attention to Yukina.

"Sit down," she offered. "If Alex is where you want to sit, just give him a nudge, he'll move."

"Alex?"

"The cat," Raven replied, still petting the fox Miro. Smiling slightly, Yukina sat on the edge of the bed opposite of where Raven sat on a chair. Alex, who had been on the foot of the bed, jumped into the girl's lap the second she sat down. Yukina giggled slightly and started petting the black feline.

"So, what did you need?" Raven asked, not bothering to dance around the subject.

"I wanted to know if you were okay."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

There was a pause before the tentative reply came. "You seemed upset with Hiei and Kurama."

"Hiei and Kurama," Raven repeated her voice hardening and her glare deepening. "Idiots," she growled darkly. "They don't think I can take care of myself. Well, those trolls aren't exactly smart, just really tough skinned. I could handle them easily."

"You know Hiei just doesn't want you in the way and Kurama just worries is all," Yukina told her gently.

"Hn, Kurama…" Raven trailed off for a moment, her head coming up as if thinking. "If he weren't so conceited, he would see that I can handle myself and that I might be an asset to their fights."

Yukina was about to respond but was interrupted by a light tenor voice coming from the doorway.

"You're right," Kurama told the phoenix as he leaned against the doorjamb, holding his injured leg off the floor. "I am conceited and, therefore, my judgment in such matters is often impaired. I apologize."

"Who let you in?" Raven snapped angrily.

"Hiei gave me the password last week, remember?"

"Not into the tower, into my room?" Silently, she added a few choice insults that probably shouldn't be repeated.

Kurama didn't answer. Yukina, trying to smooth things over a little, not really realizing why Raven was so angry at the insult she felt was minor, tried to find a change of subject. Noting the group of fighters behind the kitsune, she found one to be missing.

"Where's Hiei?" she asked getting up while still holding Alex and walking to look further into the common room.

"He hasn't come back yet," Koenma responded, a worried tone in his voice.

"He hasn't?" Raven asked curiously, her anger momentarily slipping to the back of her mind. Her blue eyes flashed as she strained her hearing. Indeed, the tower was short one demonic heartbeat. Instantly, she walked out of her room and stuck her head out the entrance of the Ravenclaw tower. She couldn't hear his approach.

"Bet he didn't know about their thick skin…" she pondered and glanced back at the worried looks being cast her way. Before anyone could protest, she ran out of the tower and down the hall, heading for the dungeons.

"If he's getting his butt kicked," she thought with a smirk, "I'm just going to laugh and laugh and laugh."

* * *

She found Hiei leaning against a wall, unconscious. Blood trickled down his face, soaking the white scarf at his neck. Laughing at his predicament would have to come later. There was a troll on the loose and she didn't know which way it had gone. Down in the dungeons, sound had a tendency to echo in all directions, making it difficult for her to pinpoint the creature's location. 

Hiei groaned behind her as he started to wake up. She turned and bent so she was on his level again. Gently, she wiped some of the blood off his face and followed the trail up to the gaping wound on the side of his head. Cursing slightly under her breath at the size of it, she tore a piece of cloth from the hem of her shirt and wrapped it around the injury.

"What are you doing, shojo?" Hiei asked groggily as he pushed her hand away.

"Shut up and hold still," she ordered swatting his hand away from hers and resuming her activities of tying a knot in the makeshift bandage. "Now come on," she commanded and helped him to his feet. "We've got a thick skinned troll to find."

"Back to the dormitory," Hieiordered her.

"Yeah, right!" Raven cried angrily. "I doubt you can walk straight! I'm coming with you."

Glaring at the blind phoenix, Hiei noted the stubborn look on her face and decided he wouldn't argue this time. His balance wasn't exactly the best. "Blasted concussion," he thought darkly and started walking in a staggered line. Raven caught up to him and pulled his arm around her short shoulders. Again he decided against protesting, knowing that if he did, she'd probably let him run into a wall and then laugh her butt off at him.

"Left," Hiei ordered, following the troll's energy signal. Raven turned and helped the fire demon down that hall and many more, following his directions. He took his arm from around her shoulders five minutes later and leaned against the wall, thankful she was blind so she wouldn't see his weakness. The troll was just ahead, lumbering around.

Raven unsheathed one of the dirks at her waist and ran to it.

"Shojo!" Hiei yelled after her, but she ignored him and jumped onto the troll's back. She caught its shoulder and swung her feet up onto it, holding on tight while it spun, trying to see its back and what was causing the small amount of weight there.

"Buh-bye, troll," Raven thought and pulled her knife across its throat. As it started to topple over, she jumped back to where Hiei was. "That was easy," she told him.

Hiei didn't respond. Instead, he caught her around her waist, picked her up, and ran further down the hall. The club the troll had been carrying had almost smashed them to bits.

"Misjudged that distance," Raven said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head once Hiei had set her down a few feet away.

"Hn," Hiei growled and slowly walked off with one hand along the wall to help keep him on his feet, back to the Ravenclaw tower with Raven behind him.

* * *

Raven stormed to her room without speaking to anyone, her anger at Kurama and Hiei ad returned on her way back to the dorm. Before anyone could say anything to her, her door was shut, sealed with a layer of ice on the inside to prevent intruders, and she was sitting on her chair, stroking Miro's ears again, fuming at the two demons that were becoming a little too protective of her. 

Her door creaked open. Hiei leaned against the jam, arms folded across his chest. Before she could snap angrily at him for coming into her room he demanded, "Baka shojo, why?"

"Why what?" Raven snarled angrily.

"Why'd you come after me?"

Raven didn't respond at first. Instead, she let her mind wander. Why _had _she gone after Hiei without really thinking about it? She was pissed at him. What had gotten into her?

_He's your friend, nitwit_, a voice at the back of her mind scolded. _He saved your butt more than once and so you felt obligated to repay him. Are you really that dense?_

Oh shut-up you, Raven growled silently to the voice. You're making me feel guilty.

"Arguments with your sub-conscious?" Hiei asked aloud.

"Stay out of my head!" the phoenix yelled angrily.

"Learn to shield it," the fire demon retorted.

"I would, if someone would teach me…," she grumbled under her breath, folding her arms.

"Hn. Ask the fox."

"And why can't you?"

"My shields work differently than yours would. Ask the fox." He turned and left her room, closing her door behind him.

"I hate him," she told Miro. The fox just yawned and curled into a tighter ball on her lap.

* * *

"Where's Hiei-san?" Yukina asked the next morning at breakfast, glancing around the Great Hall. Raven shrugged, not really in a caring mood. 

"Haven't seen him," Yusuke said between mouthfuls of food he was shoveling down his throat at his usual fast pace.

Kurama glanced around as well, not finding his short friend. Curious, he called down the mental link between them.

_What fox?_

Where are you? Breakfast is almost over.

_I'm not coming down. It's hatching._

The phoenix?

_No, the chicken_. Even in this way of speaking, Kurama could hear the sarcasm dripping from Hiei's words.

Should I have someone get your homework for you?

_Hn._

I'll ask Yukina to. Kurama paused for a moment. How much longer?

_Lunch,_ the fire demon growled.

Mind if I come and see?

_Hn._

I'll bring you some food. The kitsune replied kindly and told the group around him what he'd just been discussing with Hiei.

"He has a phoenix egg?" Raven forgot her anger at that little bit of information. "What kind?"

"Yes he does, but I'm not sure which kind. I didn't know that there was more than one breed." Kurama replied hoping to reconcile with the girl.

"They're separated into two groups," Raven told him after taking a drink of apple juice, "blue and red. Red are the most common, the weaker of the two but the brighter and prettier. Blues are stronger and have more magical qualities, as the wizards call them, and are the most sought after but the hardest to find. There aren't many in existence any more."

"Which are you?" Botan asked.

"Blue. One of the few and I'm forbidden to come in contact with any others. I've been labeled 'Outcast' by the Elders of all remaining phoenix colonies, red and blue alike."

A few murmured their sympathies. Kurama watched Raven for her reaction to the group's kind words. She just shrugged them off, not seeming to care.

"She's resigned herself to that fate," he thought. "She no longer seems to care."

_Hn._ a ghost of Hiei's bitter voice sounded in the fox's mind as if the fire demon weren't exactly paying attention and had only partially removed himself from Kurama's mind. No more thoughts reached him. Hiei remained silent for the rest of the morning.

* * *

"Steady, there Kurama," Raven said, placing a hand on his back to help regain his balance as the two entered Hiei's room that day at lunch. The temperature reached at least one-hundred degrees. 

Kurama gasped a few times and sat down in an empty chair in the stifling room. He looked at Hiei.

"It needs to be warm for the first few hours of life," Raven informed the fox, noting the questioning glance. "It will take a while for it to learn to produce its own warmth." Hiei nodded at the girl's explanation, staring at the black egg on his desk that had small cracks running through the shell in all directions.

A small clicking noise could be heard from the egg, and more cracks were forming quickly. As the three watched, one set in particular started to widen and a goop covered blue phoenix poked its curved beak out of its former prison. After three or four more minutes, the entire head was visible and the small bird squawked its anger at being stuck as it continued to struggle out of the shell. It wasn't long until the chick had crawled out of the egg and was blinking repeatedly at the three demons that stood around it.

"Moyasu," Hiei murmured as he picked his pet up and used a piece of cloth to wipe more gunk off its small feathers.

A bell sounded overhead, startling the three. "Classes," Raven grumbled and walked out of the room. Hiei and Kurama followed, the phoenix tucked into the white scarf around the fire demon's neck.

Yusuke and the others waited outside the tower, having just reached it as the bell rang. When Hiei came out, the group gathered around him. He growled slightly.

"So, where's the bird?" Yusuke demanded. He was hit upside the head by Genkai and Raven.

Hiei, ignoring Yusuke, pulled the phoenix out of his scarf and showed it to the others, glaring all the time and daring them to touch his pet. Yukina was the only one he would allow to pet it, but the Koorime didn't make the attempt, staying a good distance from Hiei. It was far too hot for her to be around him. Even at the distance of a couple yards, she felt the effects.

"We should get going," Kurama said quietly to the gathered friends. Hiei nodded at him, silently thanking him for getting the bakas away from him. Kurama just smiled kindly and took his place next to his short friend.

* * *

Vannen: Well, that worked. I rewrote most of that, added a lot, took stuff away, rearranged things. I hope you all enjoyed it. 

Yusuke: I hated it!

Vannen: That's because you're still listening to Les Miserables. Anyway, I have things to do and books to read for English. Have fun!

Kurama: Please push the button on the bottom of the screen in order to leave a review for Vannen.

Vannen: Thanks Kurama! You're great! Listen to the nice fox! Later all!


	7. Almost Christmas, Past Life, and Pain

Vannen: Well, this is annoying…

Kurama: You do realize you asked for this.

Vannen: Yes, but I didn't think I'd end up running for my life for four days until I got too tired to continue.

Kurama: Hiei's very persistent.

Vannen: I noticed.

Yusuke: Serves you right, you-

Vannen: SHUT IT! I will NOT put up with your stupidity today.

Yusuke: _glares but stays quiet_

Kurama: For those that haven't gotten the idea, Van let us all free and Hiei took exception to what she did. Now, she's-

Hiei: Getting exactly what she deserves.

Kurama: _glares at the shorter demon_ Hiei has her and we'll leave it at that. I'm not entirely sure what he's planning on doing. I'll let you readers use your imagination to decide what Hiei's about to do to the authoress. In the meantime, she owns nothing but what does not belong in HP and YYH.

Vannen:_ staring at Hiei in fear as he advances menacingly _Thanks to all those that sent me Starburst and chocolate. They did get Hiei out of his chair early, not that it mattered to him. You're wonderful! Read on! Here we go!

Part 7

Almost Christmas, Past Life, Pain, and Injuries

For the next few weeks, nothing exciting happened. Hiei's phoenix grew and the two were never seen without the other, the phoenix usually sitting on the Jaganshi's arm or shoulder, Raven's training progressed as she trained with Hiei and Kurama and now Genkai and Yusuke, classes continued with no major incidents as did the first few Quidditch matches of the year. Before anyone knew it, it was December.

"Is it Christmas yet?" Yusuke demanded as the group walked down the hall.

"No, Yusuke, it's not," Kurama replied absently as he turned a page in his book. How he was able to read, listen to the conversation, and walk without running into anything or anyone will always be a mystery to the majority of the group. "It's not for another two weeks."

"Two weeks?" the Spirit Detective groaned. He'd never admit it, but he was homesick and was anxious for the chance to return to Japan where he understood what was going on.

"Christmas?" Raven asked quietly as she walked between Kurama and Hiei. The attentive expression she wore left her face quickly to be replaced by one of pondering.

"What is 'Christmas?'" Hiei inquired, looking up at Kurama for an answer.

"You don't know what Christmas is?" Yusuke demanded. "Yeesh, you really didn't have a childhood, did you?"

"Watch it, detective," Hiei warned, his hand hovering over the hilt of his katana.

"Leave him be, Yusuke," Kurama said, marking his place in the book he had been reading so he could answer Hiei. "Christmas is a ningen holiday that's celebrated in many different ways. Here, in England, it's celebrated by a feast and gift exchanges with friends and families…" he continued to explain, adding various myths and legends for reasons why things were the way they were for the holiday.

"Excuse me," Raven murmured quietly and ducked down a side hallway. Only one member of the group noticed. He quickly followed, making sure no one realized he had gone. Raven ducked down hallways with practiced ease, never once running into anyone or anything. Her head stayed down as her eyes gazed into space in the direction of the floor. Her shadow followed her as she darted into the Ravenclaw dorm and her own room.

On her desk rested a calendar. Picking it up, she ran fingers along the Braille until she found the day she wanted. Pulling a knife out of hr sash, she slit a small hole in the square marking the day.

"What do you want Hiei?" she demanded with a sigh without turning towards him.

"Hn," the fire demon growled and added, "stop brooding. You'll get your sight in a few more weeks."

"Easier said than done," Raven replied, setting the calendar back down. She sighed and sat in her chair after picking her fox up. "I guess I just miss the colors." Her smile was more of a bitter grimace.

"Hn."

"Yes, I know I'm acting like a child, but keep in mind I have the body of a ten-year-old. Sometimes that influences my mentality."

Seemingly ignoring her, Hiei walked towards the door. When Raven didn't immediately follow, he glanced back at her. "You'll miss lunch," he reminded her and continued out of the dorm to the Great Hall, Raven following slowly while petting Miro absently as the fox slept contentedly in her arms.

* * *

"Potion of Past Life," Snape informed the class that sat before him, "is one of the most difficult potions you will be brewing this year but unfortunately can only be brewed at this point in the year when you are still inadequate in your studies. Can anyone tell me why?" 

Two hands went up, one belonging to Hermione Granger, as she practically bounced in her seat to get Snape's attention, and Kurama's, who sat calmly on his chair, his expression that of polite interest.

"No one?" Snape demanded. He had made it a practice to ignore Hermione and Kurama, claiming them to be insufferable know-it-alls.

Tentatively, another hand rose. It belonged to Neville Longbottom. Arching a quizzical eyebrow, Snape nodded at him, giving him permission to speak.

"B-b-because it c-contains Fruit of the P-past Life," the boy stammered uncertainly. "It's only r-r-ripe around th-the winter s-s-solstice."

"Hmph," Snape growled, "correct. The instructions are on the board. Get to work." He swept back up to his desk and sat down, grading homework.

"This isn't good," Raven muttered under her breath in Japanese. "If he makes me drink it, I'll end up back in my phoenix form, I know it."

"Calm down," Kurama ordered gently in English for the benefit of the three students around him that he was sure was listening in on the conversation that couldn't speak Japanese. "After you proved that you know what you're doing in this class with the first potion we made, I doubt Professor Snape will challenge you again."

"Then you don't know him very well," Harry Potter murmured as he chopped up some roots.

"Mister Potter, if you can't refrain from talking, I'll have to take points away from Gryiffindor," Snape drawled from the front of the room.

Harry just glared at the tabletop as he started to chop furiously.

"What did the roots ever do to you?" Raven asked laughter in her voice. Harry didn't respond. The group laughed and went back to work.

"Time's up!" Snape snapped at the end of the class. "Bring your potions up." Everyone did so. When Raven set her beaker on the desk, Snape glanced up at her. "Miss Black," he started, "we haven't seen your work in a while. Drink it."

Raven's eyes widened slightly in alarm. How on earth would she explain the transformation that would take place?

"Calm down shojo," Hiei's voice ordered in her mind. "I'll put an illusion on you."

"Thanks Hiei," she replied and sighed inwardly in relief and picked up the container filled with the purplish-red liquid. Silently, she drank half of it before her hands lost their grip on the glass and it shattered on the floor.

Scenes of her past flashed in her mind as she shrank. The demon that had taken her sight came to mind, and the sight of her father's face. Then things changed. She burned, but in reverse. It wasn't long before she was seeing times with Touya and the Shinobi, and just as soon as the memories came, they disappeared.

Yellow light, bright and blinding, flashed behind her eyes. She opened her mouth to scream and fainted.

* * *

"I think she's coming around." The voice belonged to Kurama. 

"Not so loud," Raven groaned as she swam her way out of the darkness encompassing her. When she finally regained consciousness, she found herself to be lying on something soft.

"Are you alright?" the fox asked.

"Where am I?" Raven retorted with a groan, trying to sit up, and failing miserably.

"I asked you first," Kurama told her gently.

"You fight me on this Kurama, and I swear I'll rip your head off and spit down your throat."

"You're in your room. Don't worry," he added seeing her slightly panicked expression. "Hiei took care of the illusion of you, showing Snape that you fell asleep as an infant. He dismissed the class after that."

"In a rather pissy mood too," Yusuke sounded like he was chuckling.

"What happened shojo?" Hiei demanded from his position on her windowsill.

"The last thing I remember is a yellow light. I'm not sure where it came from." A bell rang, making Raven flinch at the loud noise.

"Classes," Kurama murmured. "Are you up to coming?"

Raven just shook her head and put her head back on her pillow.

* * *

"This is going to hurt you more than you can imagine," Kurama told Raven quietly as the two and Hiei walked through the forbidden forest. Light from the waning gibbous moon shone down, reflecting off the new fallen snow that muffled the three's footsteps. "This will hurt more than if you were to receive a Jagan Eye. I would fully understand if you were to back out. I wouldn't think you weak, and I'm sure Hiei wouldn't either." 

Raven nodded and swallowed hard. She knew the stories as any demon did. Still, she clenched her fists and shifted her wings in determination. "I can handle it." Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder to show his support.

Kurama and Hiei exchanged a glance as the trio stopped in a clearing. Both knew the girl's words were foolhardy but her determination was astounding. Kurama gently pushed Raven down until she sat on a log that they had stepped over moments before.

"I can't perform the process," the fox told her. "I'm going to guide Hiei into your head and walk him through what he needs to do. He's going to disconnect everything in your mind that has to do with sight using fire and then melt it back together in the proper order that it should be in." Raven nodded her understanding. "Are you prepared?"

"No," the phoenix replied, fear evident in her voice, "but let's do this anyway."

"Alright," Kurama murmured and looked at Hiei. "Let's start," he told the hi-youkai. The two placed their hands on the sides of her head. After a moment, she could feel the two prodding around in her mind. The sensation stopped after a moment and then white, searing fire touched down behind her eyes. She would have opened her mouth to scream but she was afraid she already had. The pain increased and Raven lost all ideas or concepts as, wishing death would claim her.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" The voice was soft, kind, and belonged to Yukina. Still, it shot pain through Raven's head, causing her to whimper slightly. 

"You're awake?" That one belonged to Hiei, but it sounded in her mind instead of in her ears. It felt as if she were just remembering what he said instead of hearing it at that very moment.

"It hurts," she whined mentally. Her own thoughts hurt. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek. The sensation of the liquid passing her eyes made her gasp.

"I'll get rid of them," the memory told her. There was a crescendo of sound, making her want to chop off her own head. Then it stopped as if there was never anything there. A rustle of cloth sounded by her, and then nothing more until the Hiei memory returned.

"Calm down. Everyone is gone but Yukina and me. She's going to help with the pain."

"Just make it stop," Raven whimpered.

"Stop trying to sit up," the memory ordered gently. "Yukina is going to put a hand on your wrist and it's going to hurt, but only for a moment. She's going to help."

Raven murmured an affirmative in her mind. A cool hand rested on her arm and pain claimed her senses again. She felt it reside slightly just before she lost all consciousness again.

* * *

"How is she?" Kurama asked with concern as he looked over the top of his book at Hiei when the fire demon walked out of Raven's room with Yukina in front of him. 

"In pain," Hiei snapped.

"No kidding," Yusuke drawled. "How long until noise doesn't hurt her?"

"Christmas morning," Yukina said quietly. Hiei glanced at her. She gave him a shaky smile, virtually telling him she could handle any inquiries the others had and that he should get some sleep. He was tired, and she knew it. With a nod, the Jaganshi went to his room, Yukina's voice fading behind him as she answered questions.

"She was strong," Kurama thought as he walked over to a window and leaned against the stone next to it. "Inari, let her remain that way." He straightened and glanced towards the phoenix's door.

* * *

"Piece of crap!" Yusuke snarled as he got up from where he had been thrown into a wall by Genkai. "You didn't have to throw so hard!" 

"Slacker!" the child form of the old woman barked. "Get up and try it again. We're not stopping until you get it right!"

"What about him?" Yusuke demanded, pointing at Kurama as he practiced with his whip.

"He managed to counter me after the third try. You have still failed, and I lost count of your attempts at around two hundred and forty-three! Now, do it again!" The pink-haired ten-year-old dropped into a fighting stance as she glared vehemently at her young student.

"Ah, come on, Grandma!" The punk whined as he rubbed his sore back. "We've been at this all day long!"

"And we'll be at it all night too if you don't figure it out!" Genkai pointed out angrily. Without any more warning, she launched herself forward and attacked the hapless youth. He soon found himself against a wall again.

"Wha's up wi' Moyasu?" Jin asked from his position in a headlock, courtesy of Touya, as he looked up at Hiei's bird winging its way towards the group. Something seemed to be clenched in its claws.

Kurama pulled back from the strike he had just been performing with his whip, coiling it perfectly with the backstroke. He looked skyward and watched the blue phoenix as it descended from its flight. The fox put out an arm and the bird landed lightly on it, extending one claw until the kitsune took the cloth from it. The phoenix jumped up to the redheads shoulder as he examined the white strip in his hand. His eyes grew wide as he realized what it was.

"Show me where," he ordered the bird and clutched the cloth in his fist, a shadow of anger behind his eyes.

Moyasu took flight in the direction it had come. Without hesitation, Kurama followed. The remaining four that had been outside training shared a glance and chased after the thief.

"Hiei!" Kurama called into the dark trees. He didn't receive an answer. Moyasu had been lost as he, Yusuke, Genkai, Touya, and Jin had entered the trees of the Forbidden Forest. They were now searching blindly.

"Where is he?" Yusuke asked, scratching the back of his head as he approached Kurama.

"I don't know, Yusuke," Kurama replied quietly, "I don't know."

"Can't you sniff him out? I mean, you have a really strong nose. You're almost as good as a dog that way."

Kurama blinked, then hit his forehead in exasperation. "Of course," he murmured and stuck two fingers in his mouth. A piercing whistle sounded through the trees, echoing as it rang loud and clear.

"What was THAT for?" Yusuke demanded, rubbing his abused ears.

"I'm sorry Yusuke," Kurama replied absently and sat on a fallen log to wait. "I just thought we could use some help." A large black shape bounded through the trees after a few minutes, heading straight for the redhead. When it reached him, it proceeded to wash his face unceremoniously until he stood up and pushed the large hound away gently.

"Here, Yugure," Kurama said holding out the cloth that Moyasu had given him. "Find Hiei." The large hound sniffed the cloth for a moment, than turned her nose to the air. It wasn't long until she barked and started trotting off in another direction.

"I guess we're to follow," Kurama stated and ran to catch up with his overly large puppy. He resumed calling his short friend's name. The scent of blood reached his nose. Now starting to worry, the fox started to run, urging his faithful dog to higher speeds.

"Kurama!" Yusuke called as he started to fall behind. "What's going on?"

The kitsune just ignored him.

Yugure stopped at the base of a tree and pawed the bark, whining slightly. "Good girl," Kurama told her and scratched her ears. Looking up, he saw the bright blue feathers that belonged to Moyasu and a black boot hanging down. The smell of blood was stronger here than it had been anywhere else.

"Hiei?" Kurama didn't get an answer. He jumped into the tree, and almost lost his grip at what he saw. Hiei sat against the branch, his right arm scorched, the wards to his Black Dragon smoldering, and blood streaming down numerous gashes.

"Jin," Kurama called down to the wooded floor where the others waited. "Find Yukina and bring her to the edge of the forest. We'll meet you there."

The windmaster didn't hesitate. With a nod, he had jumped through the treetops and soared away.

Pulling Hiei off his perch, Kurama rested the Jaganshi over his shoulder. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?" he asked the silent form.

"Sending stronger demons," Hiei's groan sounded firmly, even if his speech was a little disjointed.

"Stronger?" Kurama demanded, his eyebrows snapping together in a frown. "This early in the year and they're sending demons that could hurt you this badly?" He ignored the questions Yusuke asked.

"There were eight," Hiei gasped while trying to struggle his way off the kitsune's shoulder, not taking kindly to being carried. "One for you, me, the detective, the Shinobi, the old hag, one to incapacitate the shojo, and two to take her, I would guess."

"And you decided we didn't need to be bothered with such trifles," the fox concluded as he set the fire demon down at the edge of the forest. Yukina and Jin could be seen running across the lawn.

"Hn."

"Stupid," Yusuke snapped at the barely conscious demon. "You should have let me take 'em!"

"Shut-up, Dimwit," Genkai ordered, smacking him upside the head. "We're going back to training. Hiei will be fine."

"That don't mean nothing!" the detective retorted loudly as he stormed off after the "old hag," continuing to mutter angrily until his teacher jumped and kicked him in the head.

Yukina arrived and started healing Hiei immediately as Kurama went to look at the corpses, pondering over what the arrival of stronger foes meant. At last, he came to a conclusion: Raven needed to recover quickly so she could continue her training. If things became too sketchy, they could always take her to Japan where they knew the territory a little better. The fox had a feeling things would start moving, and moving quickly now. Such feelings, he had learned, were seldom wrong.

Vannen: Why Hiei's postponing my doom is beyond me, but while I still have a chance, thanks too all those that have been reading and awaiting this chapter patiently. I'm sorry it didn't come earlier. Soccer season makes things difficult. I'll try to do better, but play season is starting up. Thank you all!

* * *

Kurama: I'll be leaving now. 

Yusuke: Me too.

Vannen: You're leaving me here alone with him!

Yusuke: Of course. He's paying me to leave. I can't pass up cash made that easy!

Kurama: I just fear that what he has in store for you isn't appropriate for me to see.

Vannen: Cowards! Craven fools! Spineless ninnies! _Continues to rant even after the two have left._ Some help they are. Well, review. I'll probably be here for a while, begging for my life. Thanks all! _Starts pleading with the evilly grinning Hiei that is advancing slowly, sword drawn_


	8. Surprises, Christmas, and more Surprises

Vannen: _Hauls battered, bruised, and bleeding form up to the keyboard._ Some help my readers are...

Hiei: Quit whining!

Vannen: Yes, oh mighty one! _Bows mockingly_ Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry I've taken so long. It's been nuts around here. I don't think I've gotten much more than a total of 25 hours of sleep for the past 6 days. This coming from the girl that gets an average of 10 hours a night, so yeah, if this isn't very comprehensive, I offer my apologies. I just got yelled at for taking so long, so I'm trying to make up for it.

Hiei: _Grumbling_ Knew I should have cut those blasted typing fingers off...

Vannen: _Sneezes_ Sorry, caught a cold too. I'll let you all get to the story before you catch my cold. Enjoy! Here we go!

Part 8

Surprises, Christmas, Surprises, Jagans, and Surprises

"Students, we have a surprise this year!" Dumbledore announced as he stood up at breakfast the day that the vast majority of the school's population was to go home for Christmas. "We will be having a Valentine's Ball. If you have not gotten your dress robes yet, please do so. That is all. Enjoy your break."

Excited chatter met his words as the student body speculated on the matter.

"What in the Makai is that?" Hiei growled to Kurama.

"A ball?" The fire demon nodded. "It's a dance. This is where we'll use those dress robes that we bought before the beginning of the year."

"Oh, joy," it wasn't hard to hear the sarcasm in Genkai's voice.

"I think it will be fun," Keiko commented.

"You would," Yusuke muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Keiko demanded, her temper flaring.

Yusuke panicked for a moment, "Uh- um- it-it will be lots of fun." He smiled falsely with an equally false grin, hoping his lie would work.

It did, kind of. "That's what I thought."

Laughter greeted her words as the Tentai went back to discussing what they were going to do over the holiday.

* * *

"What time is it?" Koenma inquired as he stretched. Botan sat on the foot of his bed, bouncing up and down in her usual bubbly manner. 

"Who cares?" She exclaimed, "It's Christmas!" With that, she literally jumped out of his room. Koenma followed at a slightly slower pace.

The entire Tentai had opted to stay at Hogwarts, although it had taken much persuasion by Keiko to get Yusuke to stay. Now, the group was gathered in the Ravenclaw common room, along with Jin and Touya and two other Gryffindors. Harry and Ron smiled at Koenma as the small ruler descended the stairs while Botan slid down the banister.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's begin opening presents, shall we?" Botan was almost bursting with excitement.

"Wait." Everyone turned to Yukina, "Where is Hiei and Raven?"

"Right here," Hiei said as he walked out of Raven's room, supporting her on one side. The girl still had bandages around her eyes and still seemed too weak to walk on her own.

"Merry Christmas all," Raven said weakly as Hiei helped her down the stairs. She sighed when she was finally sitting.

"Okay, now, to presents!" Botan was not one to be depressed at anytime, no matter what the circumstances, it seemed. "Who wants to go first?" She looked around expectantly for an answer. When no one volunteered, she looked at Raven, "How about it, Raven? Why don't you choose one?"

"Well... I don't know..."

"Go ahead, Raven," Kurama gently prodded. "Take off your bandages, and I'll give you one from me."

The girl reluctantly did as she was told and blinked heavily and immediately placed a hand back over them. "Too bright, it hurts." She whined as she cringed and turned to bury her face into a pillow that was next to her. It truly wasn't that bright, but for her, it felt like she was staring into the sun. All she could see was that brilliance.

"Merry Christmas, Raven," Kurama smiled. Taking her hands away from her eyes, he turned her head and slid a pair of sunglasses over them. They brought down the tone of light to the point that she saw everything as everyone else did.

She gasped, speechless as she gaped at the blue and bronze surroundings. "Ten years," she whispered after a moment, starring around. Finally, her eyes rested on the others. She was able to figure out who Touya was, form her previous time with him before she lost her sight, and who Hiei and Kurama were from the time she'd spent around them and smiled at the two gratefully. She then noticed the confused looks on Jin's, Touya's, Yusuke's, Keiko's, Yukina's, Botan's, Harry's, and Ron's faces. _How do I explain this?_ she asked herself as she looked at the group. _And which one's which? Boy, I'm in trouble if I don't figure it out._

Kurama saved her, "I'm glad that it worked so well." His smile was kind as he sent a conspiratorial wink her way. She returned it with a smile before realizing he couldn't see her eyes. "I heard that the sight restoration spell always leaves the receiver extremely sensitive to light."

"She was blind?" More than one person asked. Raven was barely able to match voice with face at that moment. Hiei and Kurama nodded as she laughed.

"I was better at hiding it than I thought." The present exchange continued as Raven reveled in her re-established sense.

As they neared the end of the pile, everyone noticed that each of them had a gift with only their names on it, including Harry and Ron. Curiosity flashed in all their minds as they glanced at each other. The same question was on their mind. It just took Harry to voice it, "Who do you suppose they're from?"

"Only one way to find out!" Yusuke said confidently as he reached for the one with his name on it. He ripped open the colorful paper to show a plain box with kanji scrawled across it. He read, "Thought this might be useful." After a glance at Genkai, he opened the box. Inside was a pair of black and green fighter's gloves, cut off at the first knuckles, and padded well. Once Yusuke tried them on, he noticed they were a perfect fit. "Where's Kuwabaka?" He inquired, "I want to try these out."

"My turn," Botan proclaimed as she reached for hers. It was a rather long box. Again, it had "Thought this might be useful" written across the top. It contained a beautifully crafted oar of mahogany, inlaid with stars and moons; better than the one she had been riding for years as the Grim Reaper and a necklace made of silver with a pentagram on it with the words "protect and conceal," engraved in it.

The rest of the group opened theirs in turn; each had the same thing inscribed on the box. Hiei received a top-of-the-line katana, sharper than the one he already owned, he immediately started examining it as he ignored everyone else, testing it with his power. Yukina; a set of rare plants for healing along with the same necklace as Botan, Keiko and Koenma each got the necklace as well only they were made with bronze for Keiko and gold for Koenma, Genkai received a pair of gloves similar to Yusuke's only they were black and red and a few sizes smaller. Touya found a pair of daggers of the best materials that could hold up to the extreme temperatures that he gave off without becoming brittle. Jin obtained a longbow of rowan and quiver of oak arrows fletched with griffin feathers for greater accuracy. Kurama gaped at a full box of seeds of Makai plants, many of which had very few in existence. Raven opened her box and pulled out a new set of dirks, in plain leather sheathes. Upon pulling the blade out, they proved to be of the best steal like Hiei's katana. The hilts were bound in black leather with a sapphire in the pommels. Each of the Tentai gaped at their gifts.

"Who in Makai?" Yusuke murmured absently.

"What about yours?" Botan asked looking at Harry and Ron.

The two opened their packages. Harry's had a different letter and was written in English. "Your father left this with me before he died. It's time it was returned to you. Use it well." Confused he continued to unwrap the package. Inside was a cloak that seemed rather plain.

"Well, try it on," Ron encouraged. The boy did as he was told. Ron, Botan, Keiko, Yusuke, and Koenma gasped. "I've heard of those," Ron whispered. "It's an invisibility cloak. They're supposed to be really rare."

"My body's gone!" Harry exclaimed as he turned around a few times as if he were a dog chasing his tail.

"Thus the name 'Invisibility cloak'," Kurama said sensibly, only a little smug.

"What about yours, Ron?" Botan asked.

The red head shrugged and finished unpacking the box. Inside was another one of the necklaces also made of silver along with the note "You will need this with the friends you have made. Do not loose it."

"Loose it!" Ron said indignantly. "How could I loose something made of silver?"

"That's not the point," Harry murmured. "What does it mean, 'The friends you have made'?"

The Rekai Tentai glanced at each other nervously. How could they explain sensibly without blowing their cover?

They were saved by Yusuke's growling stomach. "I think it's breakfast time," he murmured as he gathered up his gifts. "Thanks all, see you later." The other Gryffindors, Touya, and Jin left as well. Those remaining gathered up their things and placed them in their rooms, Raven requiring a little help from Botan.

* * *

That night, Raven was awakened by an extremely faint scream, coming from the library, only a few halls away. As she stepped out of her room, she was confronted by Hiei. He seemed to have been woken by the yell as well. 

"What is it?" Raven asked quietly as she followed him down the stairs.

"You figure it out," Hiei retorted. "You're the one with a Jagan."

"I-what?" She gave him a questioning look.

"When Kurama and I restored your sight, I also gave you a Jagan Eye. You were already going through more pain than is caused by getting one so it wouldn't hurt you any worse. Besides, it'll come in handy at times."

"You spoke more than you ever have at once." Raven tried her best not to laugh. When Hiei turned to glare at her, she put a hand in front of her mouth to hide her spreading smile.

"Hn," was all the fire demon said.

"How am I supposed to use it?" Raven whispered as they exited the common room and started the short walk down the halls.

"That's for you to find out, now shut up." Hiei hissed. Mister Filch, the caretaker was hustling past. The two "students" flattened themselves against the wall to avoid being seen. After the man had passed, they followed stealthily. The cat in his hands lept to the floor and ran with a yowl of fear.

_Must have caught our scent,_ Raven pondered.

_Guard your thoughts,_ Hiei warned. _With that Jagan, you're going to be able to speak to anyone with your mind._

_You have a Jagan, don't you?_ Raven asked as she focused on Hiei and Hiei only. She could feel the area her thoughts were being projected to shrink. Hiei didn't respond. They followed Filch as he turned into the library. The yelling was extremely muffled but could still be heard. The caretaker started to call for someone to show themselves as he slowly walked between the aisles. Hiei and Raven ducked behind a set of shelves.

_Someone's going the other way_, Raven told Hiei. _I can hear them_.

_Potter_, Hiei commented. _He's using that blasted Invisibility Cloak of his._

_Follow him?_ Raven asked.

Hiei didn't respond, just started sneaking around the far edge of the shelves after the boy. As they entered the halls, they wandered aimlessly. Harry was fleeing in fear, it seemed, and had no idea where he was going. After a while, Harry stopped in front of a suit of armor, breathing heavily.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library- Restricted Section."

Raven and Hiei dropped into the shadows when they heard the voice. Filch must have known a shortcut to get to the point they were. They heard Snape reply, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

Hiei caught Raven's sleeve and pulled her to the side of the narrow corridor. Even if they were hidden in shadows, Snape or Filch would bump into one of them at least. A door stood slightly ajar off to the side and, as they snuck towards it, they saw it open ever so slightly. They followed their invisible target. Raven heaved a slight sigh of relief at their narrow escape, barely noting that Harry did the same as well.

_What's that?_ Hiei's voice sounded in her mind once again. She took a moment to narrow her perception on him. _'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.'_ Raven looked puzzled towards the demon and then at what he was looking at. It was a large mirror with the same inscription on it as Hiei had just recited.

The sound of a slap was heard. Raven strained her eyes to see what was going on. Hiei stood next to her with the same emotionless expression. _Use your Jagan to see him, baka. It'll see through that cloak._

Doing as she was told, Raven concentrated on seeing through her new eye. After a moment of trying, she was able to make out the boys form standing transfixed to the mirror. _How do I read his mind or see through his eyes?_ she asked Hiei.

_That's too advanced. You'll only hurt yourself._

_I bet I can do it_. Raven grumbled.

_You can barely stand,_ Hiei retorted.

_That's what you think. I'm perfectly fine_. Raven took a step forward away from the wall they were leaning on. Her knees gave out from under her and she felt herself being held up by the collar of her shirt. Hiei spun her around with a smirk on his features.

_Perfectly fine? I think not,_ he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. _Potter will be fine. I've placed wards on him_. Hiei turned and walked off with the silently protesting youkai fighting him the entire way. When they returned to the Ravenclaw dorm, he threw her into her room and left wordlessly, ignoring her exclamations of indignation.

* * *

New Years Eve came with much anticipation. Dumbledore had promised a party and a feast. Part of the Tentai was slightly confused. The demons had little or no knowledge of the event and had no idea what the occasion meant. Keiko, Yusuke, Kurama, and Raven tried to explain it more than once but failed miserably. Hiei didn't see the point, Koenma had seen how humans celebrated it more than once and detested it, Jin couldn't grasp the concept, Touya wasn't paying too much attention as it had just snowed and he was itching to go outside and have some fun, and Botan couldn't stay still long enough to bother to listen. In the end, the four instructors just gave up and told them they'd have to wait and see why it was so important. 

In the mean time, the group decided to take Touya's advice and went outside to have a snowball fight that day. They were soon joined by Harry, Ron, and Ron's brothers, Fred and George.

"Die!" Yusuke ordered with a dark laugh as he pelted Koenma in the side of the head with a projectile.

"Why don't you?" Botan retorted as she popped up behind a snowdrift and chucked a missile at him, hitting him squarely in the chest.

Laughter rang out as Keiko hit Botan with a fistful of snow in the side and Yukina tossed one at Harry, gently hitting the boy in the back. Fred and George had tackled Yusuke by this time and were trying to hold him down and bury him at the same time. Needless to say, it didn't work to well as the Spirit Detective wriggled free only to be met by a shot that Genkai had hurled at his head, hitting him squarely on the nose. Hiei had tried his best to remain out of it, but when Jin and Ron each nailed him at the same time, he lept to his feet and joined in with gusto, pelting them and Touya who had gotten in the way.

"Why aren't you playing?" Raven asked Kurama as she sat down next to him on the steps to the front doors of the school with a sigh. She had been running from Keiko and had finally escaped her when she turned on Yusuke after he had hit her in the butt.

Kurama glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "I'm having fun just watching," he replied as he watched Touya being pelted by Jin. Raven chuckled and watched as Keiko tripped Yusuke, sending the Spirit Detective sprawling. Something hit both of them in the back of the head. Fred and George stood behind them with all too innocent looks on their faces. Kurama and Raven shared a glance, picked up some snow, and hurled it at the two, making two direct hits.

"Nice shot," Raven smiled and stood up, looking for her next target.

"I was just going to say the same to you." Kurama chased after the twins, stooping occasionally to gather more ammunition.

"What have we told you about turning your back on the enemy?" A nearby voice asked as Raven felt another cold bullet hit her in the back of the head.

Raven didn't respond, just walked calmly down the steps, bent as if to adjust one of her fur-lined boots, and watched Hiei out of the corner of his eye. As he approached, she waited. When he was in range, she swung out a foot, sweeping his out from under him, and onto his back. She instantly took the snow she had gathered while "adjusting her boot" and smeared it across the surprised fire demon's face. Laughing, she jumped to her feet and raced through the courtyard, scooping snow from statues and benches to hurl over her shoulder at the enraged Koorime.

The time after lunch found Raven, Kurama, Jin, and Touya out on the lake, ice-skating in the crisp air. Gliding along calmly, Raven turned around and watched Touya struggling to teach Jin. When the Wind Master fell for the umpteenth time, she couldn't help but laugh. Touya tumbled to the ice as well when he was trying to help Jin to his feet.

"I remember going through that," Kurama chuckled. "Now I know why it was so funny for the others."

"You're telling me-eee!" Raven screamed as she seemingly slipped and she fell to her back. She didn't hit the ice however and was lifted bodily into the air by a large tentacle. "A little help?" she cried as she was swung around. Her dirks were on the bank of the lake with her belt along with her wand.

Kurama regained his composure and pulled his rose out of his hair, yelling for Touya and Jin's help. "Rose whip!" he cried and raced towards the enormous tentacle, trying his best not to slip on the ice. As he neared it, it retreated, pulling Raven closer and closer to the hole of the frozen lake. Cursing vehemently under his breath, he pushed harder on his skates.

"That's not working!" Raven called. "Get my dirks!"

"No." Kurama turned to look at the speaker. Hiei stood in front of Touya and Jin. "Let her get herself out of this. She needs to learn."

"Explain to me how being swung around by a giant squid is a learning experience." Raven yelled as she twisted to glare at Hiei.

"You want your dirks, get them yourself."

"I'll kill you for this."

"Just as long as you learn."

Raven glared at the fire demon for a moment longer. "He is so dead when I get down," she thought vehemently as she was flipped upside down. An extra weight on her feet caught her attention as they flipped over. "The skates!" she realized and started to kick her feet in all directions, hoping to connect with what ever was holding her. The blades dug into something and she felt the grip loosen as blood dripped onto her head. A few quick twists got her to land on her blades but not without a jarring impact.

"You're down, now what are you going to do?" Hiei seemed to be testing her, his face as expressionless as always.

"Strangle you?" Raven suggested innocently and pushed backwards, heading towards the bank and her dirks while keeping her eyes on the tentacle that was chasing after her. Her foot caught on the snow and she flipped backwards, barely gaining her footing. Instead of diving for her dirks like she had first intended, she reached for her wand.

"Immobulous!" She cried, aiming her wand at the object that seemed bent on her destruction. It stopped moving and she sighed in relief.

"That spell will wear off soon," Hiei was really getting on her nerves.

"Yeah, I know," she grumbled and started concentrating on her foe. Her Jagan started glowing behind the black bandana she had taken to wearing and the tentacle started to sink back down into the lake. As soon as it receded under the surface, Raven started freezing the water to create a layer of ice so thick, that creature wouldn't be able to break through.

"Sloppy," Hiei commented. "Anyone with any sense could have felt you doing that."

"Shut up before I hurt you," Raven growled and whipped the blood off her skates. "I'm going inside. See you at dinner." She smiled at Jin, Touya, and Kurama before she left, ignoring Hiei completely.

* * *

Vannen: Well, hope you liked it.

Kurama: You need to go to bed.

Vannen: But I have English homework...

Kurama: Finish it, then go to bed so you can get over this cold before _I_get sick!

Vannen: Curses, I was hoping he'd offer to do it for me...

Kurama: Nice try, Vannen, but you'll have to be craftier than that to trick me. Homework, now.

Vannen: _Meakly_ Yes sir...

Kurama: Please review. I'll make sure Vannen gets them while she's sick. Thank you!

Vannen: Thanks Kurama. Later all!


	9. Explanations, Sickle Moon, and Demons

Vannen: Well, that was quite the break. I'm sorry for taking so long! Seniors don't have it any easier than underclassmen. We might even have it harder, I'm not sure. But, now school's been out, I've had time to calm down and work, and now I'm back to working on this.

Hiei: Shut her up already.

Vannen: Thank you Mr. Cheerful. Anyway, I'm healthy (for once) so this should be at least partly coherent. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and their patience. I wasn't yelled at this time. I'm off to college in a few months so things should continue to go well because I'll finally be away from my slave driving family.

Youko: Want me to take care of them?

Vannen: GAH! Youko! When did you get out?

Youko: It's a lie, I didn't blackmail Shuuichi! Oh. Heheh… Ignore that comment. About three hours ago. You have quite the nice place, you know that?

Vannen: You've already cased my place? Great…. Good thing everything belongs to my parents. I'm just a poor, soon-to-be college student. I have to money.

Youko: Doesn't help you any though.

Vannen: Let's just get this started so I can keep you from stealing all my stuff.

Hiei: Hn.

Vannen: Let me translate for all the Hiei-speak impaired, and I quote "Vannen owns nothing but Raven. Don't bother suing as she is indeed very poor" unquote. Have fun all! Here we go!

* * *

Part 9 

Explanations, Sickle Moon, More Explanations, and Demons

The end of the holidays had rolled around and the school was crowded once again with the return of the student body. Raven, Kurama, and Hiei had returned to having their morning training sessions and were occasionally joined by Jin, Touya, Genkai, and Yusuke. Raven regained more and more of her strength everyday and trained with Hiei in the evenings, learning the uses or her Jagan Eye.

One night in the middle of January, Kurama found Raven sitting in the library reading a book. He had a few questions he wanted answered. The girl acknowledged his presence by lifting a finger, telling him to wait a moment, when he sat down next to her. No one else was around. When she finally shut her book, she turned her pupiless eyes on him. "You want to know what you're guarding me from, and why," she commented as she placed a familiar black ribbon in the book.

Kurama blinked in surprise. "Well, yes. I would like to know that." She must have been using her Jagan to read his mind. That little cuss. What did she think she was doing inside his head?

"It's simple, really." She told him. "The man that adopted me was a supposed supporter of the dark wizard Voldemort. Yes, I do have the guts to say his name. He is only human, after all." She looked off into space. "Da wasn't though, despite popular belief. He didn't hurt anyone unless he had no other choice. Voldemort thought Da was working for him as a spy. In truth, he was a double turncoat. He was a spy that answered to Dumbledore and Dumbledore alone for the side that was crudely called "good." He was probably the only unknown spy for the Order of the Phoenix. The ministry believes I know something about Voldemort, which isn't very shocking. I know he's alive and that's about it but they won't believe me.

"Idiots," she spat in anger, "they want to make sure that none of His supporters find me and torture the information out of me. Stupid humans, as if they could." A dark glare crossed her features before she smoothed them back to expressionless.

"Who are Voldemort's supporters?"

"Every dark witch or wizard in the UK. Draco Malfoy's dad, the fathers of his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, and a lot more."

"Why are we guarding you from humans?" Hiei had joined them at some point. He sat down across from the two.

"Because Dumbledore thinks that I am only human. The only ones that know I'm not are you two, Jin, Touya, Yusuke, Botan, Genkai, Koenma, Yukina, and Keiko. I haven't even told Da who and what I truly am."

Kurama pondered over the matter for a moment, and then remembered something. "Why are demons after you? That Chover wasn't sent without a reason. They're too stupid to work on their own."

"Well," Raven paused, "You know that I'm half Phoenix Youkai. We're very rare. Not one of us is a pure breed any more, for lack of a better term. I'm the purest you'll find. Most have been diluted down to one- sixteenth or one-thirty-second blood. Any way, our feathers are used for many things. With them, you can transform into a phoenix although humans will never be able to change back, the heat they give off will kill any low class demon, and there are thousands of draughts that they can be put into kill. Like normal phoenixes, our tears have amazing healing powers, at least for humans, but most demons think that they also help youkai. Someone could have learned of my existence and is probably after my feathers or my tears. Make sense?"

"For the most part," Kurama replied.

* * *

Days had passed and the Tentai had fallen into a routine. No new demons had attacked and no new threats had become evident. Harry had been doing fabulous in quidditch and Raven was slowly gaining control over her Jagan. Hiei, although he'd never admit it, was satisfied with her progress and was almost to the point of being impressed. The only problem anyone could see was the quickly approaching sickle moon. Raven and Kurama would have to be snuck out of the castle again. It had been done a few times before but each time it grew harder. Their last attempt was almost thwarted by a group of centaurs that weren't overly willing to let the demons enter their home. 

The seconds slowly ticked by and Raven watched each one with growing eagerness. Forget about dinner, she could feel her ears starting to shift on her head, telling her that the transformation into her demonic form wasn't willing to wait for the full moon this time around.

"Put a hat on."

Raven jumped at the command and looked around Kurama. Hiei was looking fixedly ahead at the chalkboard as if reading the notes on it that told how to transform a fox into a rose. His eyes didn't even flicker in her direction but his hands were fingering the brim of his hat. Raven caught his idea and reached for hers, jamming it onto her head, ignoring the questioning look she received from Kurama.

_I knew about the ears and the teeth but my hair is changing now too?_ she went back to staring at the clock while sending the message to the fire-demon.

_Yes._

_Blast! I hate this!_ fire blazed in her eyes and she could feel her temper fueling the heat that she had started to give off. If she wasn't careful, anything flammable would go up in flames in a few seconds. Taking a deep breath, she schooled her thoughts back down to a safe level.

_Calm down, you have three minutes left._

_That may not be enough,_ she growled. _I'm doing everything I can to keep my wings from growing in._

_Hold them off._

_I'm trying!_

"Miss Black!"

"Yes Professor?"

"Have you finished copying these notes?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then perhaps you can perform the charm for us."

"Of course ma'am." Raven picked up her wand and took a deep breath, "Vulpes fulva Rosales," she tapped the North American Red Fox in front of her with her wand and it swiftly changed into a deep red, almost black, rose. Her concentration had switched to performing the spell long enough for her wings to start their movement. She covered her mouth to prevent a slight squeak from escaping. _Hiei_, she called frantically, _help_!

_What do you want me to do? You're the one that lost control._

_You are so dead._

_What ever but I suggest you think of something quickly._

_I despise you._

_Good. My job is done. Now move._

Thinking fast, Raven lept to her feet, knocking over her chair in the process, and raced out of the room with a clawed hand over her mouth.

"Miss Black! Come back here this instant!"

"That wouldn't be wise," Kurama commented from his position in the back of the room. He, too, had put on his hat to hide his shifting ears and silvering hair. "I think we caught something," he lept to his own feet and sprinted out of the room, mimicking the look that Raven wore when she had left.

"Up to the infirmary! Both of you!" Professor McGonagall called at their retreating forms.

* * *

"Classic," Yusuke muttered to Harry. "I've seen that trick a thousand times. Used it a lot too." Harry gave him an appalled look. Why would anyone want to skip this class? Raven and Shuuichi couldn't be faking it. It just didn't make sense. 

"Maybe they ate something bad," he replied as McGonagall turned back to her class. Moments later, the bell rang, dismissing everyone for dinner.

* * *

"Where's Shuuichi and Raven?" Ron whispered as he looked along the length of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables to see if the two were anywhere in sight. Both of them were missing. 

"Maybe they're still up in the infirmary," Harry suggested as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "We'll go see after dinner." He returned to his meal.

Just as Harry had said, he, Ron, and Hermione went up to the infirmary to see if Shuuichi and Raven were up there. Hermione was completely astounded that they weren't there, Harry was halfway surprised, and Ron just started saying, "I told you so," to his friends. Both of them ignored him and started to ponder where their two friends could be as they went back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"You almost didn't make it," Hiei sat on a branch above the two youkai below, one with silver ears, the other with flaming hair. 

"We had plenty of time," Youko Kurama replied coolly.

"I beg to differ."

"Then start begging," Raven said smoothly. "In the mean time, I'm going to go find a werewolf to fight. They're supposed to be fun to play with." A malicious grin swept across her features as she ran deeper into the forest.

"She's almost as vain as you are," Hiei commented to the taller demon.

"I take that as a challenge."

"I don't care. Just don't go into the castle tonight. Stay out on the grounds. I don't need to have to bring you back out here. I'll make excuses to the rest of the school if anyone asks."

"I believe you've been around me for far too long, Hiei. You're starting to know what it is you need to do on nights like these." The deep voice of the kitsune teased with a tone that clearly said his mind was somewhere else, probably on the case in the castle filled with gold, silver, and bronze trophies that could be found, or maybe on concentrating to find a brake in the barriers between Ningenkai and Makai that was close by.

"Hn. Just don't blow it." Hiei turned on his heal and prepared to leave when he was confronted by Raven.

"I thought you were going to go 'play' with the werewolves," Kurama commented from behind the vertically challenged youkai.

"They won't come near me, the cowards," Raven hissed. "How about a fight?" She looked directly at Hiei, fingering the hilt of one of her dirks. "You may be able to beat me in my human form, but I bet I can beat you in this one."

"How about I fight you instead," Yusuke walked into the clearing where the three stood.

"Interesting proposition, detective," Raven replied as she turned to him. "Tell me, how long do you want this fight to last? I know humans have to sleep at some point."

"I'll sleep in History of Magic tomorrow like everyone else. However, to be on the safe side, how about the traditional first blood?"

"A good choice," Raven commented, "let us begin." She dropped into a fighting stance, still fingering the hilts of her dirks.

Yusuke shifted one foot behind him and gripped his right wrist with his left hand. A Spirit Gun should finish her off with ease. He'd keep the power low, just to be sure. He didn't want to kill the girl his friends were to protect.

"Rei Gun!" the blast shot directly at Raven. With a quick twist, she was around it and heading straight for the boy, one dirk drawn. She lashed out when she was in arms reach but missed when Yusuke bent at the waist and to the left. The second blade flashed as the phoenix attempted to drive it into the detective's shoulder. He caught her wrist and the two fought over the knife for a moment until Raven did a flip over Yusuke's head, twisting his grip into a way he couldn't hold her arm, causing him to release her. "Rei Gun!" The second shot was destined to hit, it was a point blank shot. Just as the power rammed into Raven, a blade streaked across Yusuke's outstretched wrist.

"Who won?" Yusuke demanded as he gripped his wound.

"Tie," Hiei replied calmly, steadily.

"Tie? Tie!" Yusuke demanded. "It couldn't be a tie! I swear I beat her!"

"It was a tie. Trust me, I know," a small patch of blue started glowing under Hiei's bandana.

"I hate that thing..." Yusuke grumbled as he stormed off, back to the castle.

"Raven?" Hiei asked looking over at her prone form. He didn't receive a reply. Approaching the girl, he found her to be unconscious. Rolling his eyes, the demon turned to leave the girl in her current condition.

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"Shuuichi let Youko have control. This isn't your concern." With that, the hi-youkai walked away.

* * *

"Come near me and die," Raven's anger had been kindled somehow and the fire demon had no idea what the cause was. She just seemed extraordinarily pissed at him for some reason. Without replying, Hiei walked in the other direction, heading for their first class of the day while Raven finished her breakfast. 

"Good morning, Raven!" Koenma said happily, as he sat down next to her. He received the same growl Hiei had gotten with an even deadlier glare. Koenma scooted away a few inches.

"Wonder why she's so pissed at the world," Yusuke remarked quietly to no one in particular from the Gryffindor table.

"I think she's just tired," Yukina commented, "she was gone all night long."

"So was Kurama for that matter," remarked a passing Botan. "He didn't show up until I was leaving."

"What do you suppose those two were up to?" Yusuke remarked with a sly glint in his eye.

"Not everyone's as perverted as you are," Keiko scolded after leaving a hand shaped red print on his face. "They probably just couldn't sleep."

"What was last night?" Koenma asked abruptly as he came over to sit with the group.

"Uh... the Thirteenth of January, why?" Yusuke replied.

"No," Koenma muttered exasperatedly, "what phase was the moon in?"

"Sickle, I believe," Keiko remarked, "what difference does it make?"

"All the difference," Koenma replied. "Youko had a little fun last night and I get the feeling that Raven did too. She's probably just tired. Leave her alone for the day."

* * *

"Raven has her reasons for acting this way." 

Hiei spun and looked up into the knowing eyes of Dumbledore. "Of course she does," the demon stated, holding the contempt from his voice. "I did leave her to take care of herself last night. Even though it was rather stupid. Had she lost control of her Jagan last night, we could all be dead." His thoughts followed silently after his words.

"I need to talk with you and Mr. Minamino as soon as you can find him. I'll see both of you in my office in a short while." The old man turned and walked away without another word.

* * *

"Next time you do that to me, I'll burn your hair and every seed in it." Hiei led a very tired looking Kurama to the hallway in which Dumbledore's office was located. 

"I'm sorry, Hiei. I didn't realize it was you." Kurama apologized with a bit of a pleading tone to his voice. He hated it when his friend was angry with him. "You surprised me, is all. I did it out of reflex, I swear to Inari." In truth, Kurama had been startled by the short fire demon. Startled enough to suspend Hiei from the ceiling by his ankle with a rather strong vine. In the end, it put Hiei into a foul mood, foul enough to rival the one that Kurama had been in when he had been woken up.

"Whatever, let's just get through this meeting as fast as possible. I need to talk to Koenma." The two entered Dumbledore's office after Kurama said the password.

* * *

"So her father was killed on this day ten years ago?" 

"Precisely, that's probably why she's in such a foul mood."

_That's hardly a good reason to call us up here_, Hiei remarked silently to Kurama.

_Agreed_. To Dumbledore, the kitsune inquired, "Is there anything else you wish to discuss with us?"

The man's expression changed, becoming very grave. "Actually, there is, Mister Minamino. According to Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds here, Mister Potter seems to have stumbled onto some information he shouldn't have and now I must tell you about it so that you may remain informed on possibilities of Harry's possible actions." He drew a deep breath.

"A friend of mine, Nicholas Flamel, and I have created something called 'The Sorcerer's Stone'-"

"Say no more," the youth interrupted. "I know about the Stone. Just tell me what his has to do with Harry."

"Well, the Stone is hidden here and I'm afraid that someone is trying to find and steal it. Mister Potter seems to know about this fact and wishes to keep the Stone safe as well. He may go after it in addition to the first pursuer. The problem is, it is guarded by many deadly and/or painful spells. I worry that the boy may get hurt. Please, keep a very close eye on him for the next few months."

"Of course, now, if you'll excuse me," the demon yawned behind his hand, "I'm going back to bed," and he left Dumbledore's office. Hiei stood to follow.

"A moment, if you please, Mister Jaganshi." The Koorime turned back towards the headmaster. "I realize that you are not the most sociable of people and would prefer to find some dark corner to hide in rather than to be around someone who is usually socializing rather comfortably, but please, find an excuse to be around Raven constantly. I have a feeling that more and more creatures similar to the Chover are after her."

"I know that," Hiei replied, not bothering to hide his contemptuous tone this time. "I've taken care of at least twelve. Raven's been fighting them as well. Don't try to deny that you know of the morning training sessions in which she has fought them. I've seen you watching. You know exactly when a foreign being steps onto these grounds." With that, Hiei left, leaving Dumbledore to ponder over what the boy had said. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of the small wizard knowing about his intelligence with the surrounding grounds.

* * *

The Valentine's Ball was fast approaching and Kurama was dreading it every moment of his existence. Even though he was only a first year, he had an enormous fan club he had been warding off all year long. This dance was really going to try his patience. To make matters worse, the night after was a full moon. Youko might be set loose early if the human side of him couldn't keep control of his temper. His only hope was if someone could cast an illusion over him if things became bad. 

"I'm not going."

"Don't look at me."

"Raven, Hiei, please! How am I supposed to explain that transformation to anyone?" Kurama whined as he talked with the two Jagan owners in the Ravenclaw common room on February 14th. Yes, Raven's was only a copy of Hiei's but it was just as powerful.

"Don't know, don't care." The two chorused. Raven lifted her book back up in front of her nose and Hiei went back to sharpening his katana.

"Please!" Kurama was begging.

"No," the two replied simultaneously.

"But-"

"No."

"Fine. I'll just have to tell Yukina-"

"Alright! I'll do it!" Hiei interrupted before another person could find out about his relation to the small aqua haired Koorime. He slammed his blade back into its sheath and glared at Raven as she tried to stifle her laughter by biting on her thumbnail as Kurama often did. "Which means you're coming too. I can't leave you on your own anymore. Dumbledore's orders."

"I'll kill the old man," Raven's retort was filled with malice.

"Thank you," Kurama gasped, ignoring the two's squabble. "You better get ready. The dance starts in half an hour." The fox turned tail and left the common room for his own.

* * *

"I'll kill Kurama for this," Hiei growled as he walked into the packed Great Hall. His dark blue robes fit well but were left loose enough that he could fight easily and his katana was hidden as well. 

"Ah, Hiei. Glad you could make it," Kurama said happily from his position at a table next to Yukina and Koenma. "You know, you should wear blue more often. On the other hand, maybe red. That embroidery really brings out your eyes." The smug tone had Hiei seething and promising dire deaths to a certain kitsune mentally.

"Where's Raven?" Botan asked. "I thought she would come down with you."

"I'm right here," Raven's growl gave Hiei a run for his money. However, she did look spectacular in deep red robes with a black Japanese style obi. Again, a Shakkusen hung from a string at her waist. This one was a deep blue, making the silver blades stand out.

"Oh joy! Another Shakkusen!" Botan remarked happily after complimenting the irate girl on her taste in clothing. "Shall we start another game of Fan Toss considering our last one was interrupted?" She sent a glare Yusuke's way.

"Sure, why not? It might prove entertaining." Raven pulled her weapon off her belt and snapped it open with a resounding "snap." The other girl's from Japan gathered around her and the game started.

On the seventh circuit, Raven caught the fan, spun on her heal and threw the weapon vertically between Hiei and Kurama's heads. A resounding scream was heard from the surrounding student body but Raven was following the trail of her weapon. It had stuck deeply into the skull of a middle-class demon that had disguised itself as one of the students. As she ran past, she yanked her blade from the demon's body and threw it again as she turned to the left. She missed this time as her target dodged. Hiei unsheathed his katana and took chase. He had finally taken a moment to sense for the demons.

"Spread out!" Raven called. "They're everywhere!" Upon further inspection, the rest of the Tentai found her statement to be true. The hall was filled with demons of many of the middle classes.

An unnatural fog filled the great hall.

"We can't risk hurting the students," Kurama called. "Jin, clear the mist for just a little bit. We have to get the students out!"

"I can't!" Jin yelled after a moment, over the screaming. "It's from th' ceilin'." Kurama started to panic until a clear note reached his ears. The fog disappeared. Turning, he saw Raven gently singing out a pure tone.

_Hurry_! the mental note reached the entire Tentai. _I can only hold this for so long! Find the demons and kill them!_

A flurry of activity followed. Botan, Keiko, Koenma, and Yukina started ushering students out of the Great Hall while the others went about killing every demon that could be found. The fog reappeared for a split second as Raven took a breath but vanished again as the resonating note returned. Hiei, Kurama, Genkai, Jin, Touya, and Yusuke could all feel the power that Raven was pouring into the incantation summoned by her voice. If the demons weren't taken care of soon, she'd run out of power and they'd be back into the same mess they had started in.

_How many more_? Raven's voice echoed around the almost empty hall.

"We've almost got them all. Just hold on a little longer." Kurama sliced through another demon with his rose whip.

_Hurry please._ Raven took another breath. The note wavered this time when she started but soon held and the mist cleared again.

"Quit fooling around Yusuke! Just fire a Shot Gun already!" Koenma was watching Raven anxiously; afraid the girl would collapse at any given moment.

"Everybody move! Someone get Raven!" Yusuke stepped back and into a corner where he could face the entire room. Hiei picked up his charge by the waist and slung her over his shoulder as he ran out of the line of fire, startling her into dropping her note again. The mist settled back in but it no longer mattered. Once the others were clear, Yusuke brought his fist back besides his waist. "SHOT GUN!" The shout reverberated around the hall as Yusuke's energy felled the remaining demons.

"Is that all of them?" Raven panted from her position on the floor in the Entrance Hall where Hiei had dropped her. She had a nasty gash down the side of her face where a demon had found a hit when she was distracted by Kurama and Jin's conversation.

"It would seem so," Touya replied as he looked around.

"None got out of the Hall," Hiei affirmed, his Jagan glowing once again.

"Magnificent display!" The group turned to Dumbledore and the other professors. "Quite the show. Now, the party has been removed to house dorms so if you would like to join them..." He trailed off, looking expectantly at the students.

"Uh... sure," Yusuke said as he quirked an eyebrow at Kurama, hoping for an explanation. The kitsune shook his head, he had no idea what went on in the old man's mind. The Tentai and company trooped up to their respected dorms while Touya and Jin went to their offices to ponder over the happenings of the evening. How did so many demons get into the school without being detected? There was only one way: They had help.

* * *

Vannen: GET OUT OF THERE! 

Youko: But your CD collection is so vast. How many do you have?

Vannen: That's none of your business.

Youko: You can't count them all, can you?

Vannen: I lost track at about 150 last time…

Youko: Very fond of music, I see.

Vannen: Yes, now please get out of them. I don't want them damaged.

Youko: You don't hmm? _holds up a CD and menacingly bends it a little_

Vannen: NO! Not the Aerosmith! That's one of my favorites. I'll do what ever you want! Just please, don't hurt them!

Youko: This could be fun…

Vannen: I just said anything didn't I? Crap. Oh well. Hope you all enjoyed. I'm going to have to keep him from doing something drastic.

Hiei: Hn.

Vannen: Again, I shall translate. "Review before she makes us all go deaf with her wailing and whining." And he's right. Please review. Later all! _Runs off, trying to get Youko away from her CD collection_


	10. Detention, Centaurs, and Training

Vannen: Make note, never and I mean _never_ let a kitsune near your CD collection.

Hiei: I did offer to kill him for you, but would you listen?

Vannen: I still need him for the story. However if he puts so much as a scratch on one of those CDs, I'll let you fillet him.

Hiei: _chuckles evilly_

Youko: Who told you that you could work on this?

Vannen: Do you want out of this torment?

Youko: At the moment I'm quite enjoying this. Now hurry up, you still have work to do.

Vannen: _muttering_ Stupid fox with my CDs. You'll pay for this if it kills me.

Youko: What was that? _Holds CD menacingly_

Vannen: Nothing! I own nothing but Raven. Have fun reading all and thanks for all the reviews! I look forward to all that are still to come.

Part 10

Detention, Centaurs, Incessant Banging, and Training

"They were wha'? And ye're gonna give 'em detention fer it?" Jin inquired laughingly after listening to Professor McGonagall. When Touya gave him a disapproving look, he coughed into his fist and shut up. Apparently, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Neville Longbottom had been out of bed after hours and now the woman was going to give them detention. She was asking the staff whom would be willing to have the students pay their time with them.

"I'll take 'em," the half-giant Hagrid said. "I could use a 'and t' look int' the dead unicorns."

"Dead unicorns?" Touya inquired raising an eyebrow, his interest sparked. "If you don't mind, we'll come as well." He motioned towards Jin and himself.

"Tha's no' necessary, Professors."

"Please," Touya said calmly, "I insist."

"Alrigh', but I'm warnin' ye, it ain't safe in th' Forbidden Fores' afte' dark." The large man said.

"Well, if that's settled, the students will join you after dark. I'll send them all notes at breakfast telling them where to meet you." McGonagall shuffled some papers on her desk, obviously dismissing the people present.

* * *

"Ah, Professors, there ya are," Hagrid said, slinging a large crossbow over his shoulder. Jin and Touya walked into the small patch of light shed by the lantern the grounds keeper held. Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, and Hermione walked sulkily in between the two youkai. "Alrigh' there Harry?" 

"Yeah," was all the young man said in reply, trying to distance himself from the blonde youth from Slytherin without anyone noticing.

"Good, now-"

"Pardon me, Hagrid," Touya interrupted gently, "but Jin and I will head into the forest now. I'll sketch an arrow into the ground in which direction we head. If we find anything, we'll send up some sparks," the ice mage pulled out a nine-inch wand made of pine with a yeti's hair for a core and led Jin into the forest without another word.

"Nice, cozy, cheerful!" Jin commented as he looked around the dank and dark forest. Touya chuckled slightly as he continued walking. When he considered them a fair distance from the edge of the forest, he turned to his over-enthusiastic partner.

"Take to the air, but stay out of sight of the students and Hagrid. Stay low, look for something out of the ordinary. I mean, out of the ordinary in the wizarding world in the Ningenkai." Touya shook his head; this mission was really getting on his nerves. At least Koenma wouldn't send him to prison for not making sure that Harry was safe.

Before Jin could get his feet off the ground, the two heard a scream and saw red sparks shooting into the air. Without hesitation, they raced back down the path, searching desperately for the students and Hagrid.

"What happened?" Touya demanded as he skidded to a halt in front of the group a few moments later.

"Oh, nothin' really," Hagrid said, "Malfoy jus' scared Longbottom." The tall man glared at the blonde.

Taking a deep breath, Touya fixed the student with his intense gaze. "The harder you make this for all of us, the longer you'll be out here. I suggest you stop your foolish antics before I give you detention that you will serve under me." The ice mage was truly pissed.

The student glared back, not backing down from Touya's threat. Apparently, the boy thought he was above the teachers.

"Calm down, Touya," Jin whispered in Japanese to his friend. "The lad'll get wha's comin to 'im." The windmaster tugged the ice mage's arm to get him to move. "We still have work to do."

Resisting the urge to growl, Touya turned on his heal and headed back into the forest, Jin at his side. "Get flying Jin," he said after a while. "Let's get this over with. I want to go home."

"Alrigh'," Jin said and jumped into the skies, hoping to find nothing out of the ordinary. "Jus' don't go gettin' yer self killed!" He called back as he zipped out of sight in a flurry of winds.

"Some one should be telling him that..."

Touya jumped to the side and turned, forming a blade of ice over his hand, preparing for an attack. He was confronted by the sight of a tall, very tall, fox demon with silver hair, ears, and tail, along with golden eyes.

"Youko," the ice mage confirmed as he looked at the kitsune. "You're right," he added with a slight smirk. Then he thought of something. "Where's Raven? Doesn't she join you on these little "outings" of yours?" He looked around, trying to find a sign of his old partner in the Shinobi.

"She found a werewolf brave enough to take her on."

"Shouldn't you be watching her?"

"The Forbidden One is."

"Ah."

Their conversation was interrupted further when a cry rent the air. Touya looked over his shoulder in the direction that the noise came from. "Potter," he realized and spun, racing to reach the boy before he was killed.

Galloping hooves caught his attention as he watched the path in front of him for felled trees. A centaur was racing in the same direction. A bolt of fear was quickly suppressed. Centaurs were peaceful creatures for the most part, although why one would be heading in a direction that might involve him in human affairs was beyond Touya. They had a reclusive nature.

Chasing as quickly as possible, Touya caught up with the centaur as it leapt over a small mound and charged at a crouching and cloaked figure. The ice mage searched frantically as he hurtled over the mound as well. The centaur warded off the creature, lashing out at it with his hooves threateningly.

"Professor Touya?" A shaky voice called quietly behind him. Harry sat leaning against the knoll, a hand on his forehead.

Smothering a sigh of relief, Touya nodded.

"Are you all right?" The centaur looked down at Harry with concern, and offered a hand, which the boy took, helping him to his feet.

"Yes- thank you- what _was _that?" The boy looked at the spot where he had seen the creature.

"I haven't a clue," Touya murmured. "I better get Jin." He looked at the centaur. "Can you take care of him for a moment? Until Hagrid, Professor Jin, or I come here?"

"Yes, yes, of course," the centaur waved him off with a dismissive air. Touya nodded thanks and walked back into the forest. A good distance away, Jin landed next to him.

"Did ye get a good look a' wha' attacked the lad?"

"No, I was hoping you did."

"Nay, I didna even see its face."

"This just becomes a bigger riddle by the day," Touya murmured. "Come on, let's find Hagrid. We'll head back into the castle and tell Koenma what we saw." The two set off in search of the gigantic human.

* * *

"Kurama's still sleeping?" Keiko asked incredulously, "He'll miss herbology!" 

"I know," Yusuke answered and looked around for any eavesdroppers, "but remember last night was the full moon." The two sat outside on a bench, working on their homework and talking in their ten-minute morning break. Koenma and Botan were standing off to the side, conversing with Jin and Touya about the happenings of the night before and Hiei and Yukina were sitting under a nearby tree, helping each other on their own homework. Raven hadn't been seen at all that day either.

"It seems that there's something in the forest that has the centaurs spooked," Koenma told the Keiko and Yusuke as he came over with Botan trailing swiftly behind him. "What ever it was, Jin and Touya didn't get a good look at it."

"Harry and Ron believe it to be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," the four looked towards the source of the voice. Kurama stood there, hiding a yawn behind a hand, his other hand held his book for their next class. He looked a little worse than he normally did. A few scratches showed on his face and arms, his hair was a bit of a mess, and his left eye had a little coloring around it.

"Nice shiner," Koenma commented offhandedly, looking at the new bruise across the kitsune's eye.

"What happened to you?" Yusuke asked in surprise. It wasn't often he saw Kurama injured in such a manner.

"Might I suggest never taking on an allied group of werewolves when you've promised to only use brute strength? It wasn't one of my more brilliant ideas. Don't worry, Yusuke. They turned out worse than I did, I assure you." He absent mindedly rubbed his side as if he was hurt and winced. Apparently, the kitsune had a few cracked ribs for his trouble.

"I'll keep that in mind," the Tentai murmured as he gaped at the redhead.

"What was that about Harry and Ron?" Koenma inquired, trying to get things back on track.

"Oh, yes, well," Kurama hid a second yawn and switched to speaking Japanese, "he and his friend Ron Weasley believe this creature to be Lord Voldemort. They also believe him to be in league with Professor Snape."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Yusuke grumbled thinking of the greasy potions teacher that he had, rather swiftly, learned to despise with every fiber of his being.

"He does seem the type," Koenma remarked as he rubbed his forehead. "I hate this Wizarding World," he finally burst out. "I can't find anything about it. My Book doesn't have anything recorded into it! I want answers!" The demigod wasn't too pleased.

"You're not the only one," Hiei had joined the group at some point in the conversation.

"Now Hiei, think of everything you've learned."

"Hn. That all humans, wizard, witch or normal, should perish the most horrible death I can think of?"

"I'm not even going to bother replying to that."

"Good." The Koorime turned and started heading for the green houses, seconds after, the bell rang, signaling the end of the break and summoning everyone to classes.

* * *

"Where is that incessant banging coming from?" Hiei wondered as he walked through the halls back to the Ravenclaw dorm after classes. Forget dinner, he wanted to train for the next few hours to take the edge off his anger towards the Malfoy kid. The stupid human had tried to flick mashed potato into the youkai's hair. If he didn't do something soon, he would end up killing the next thing in sight. Entering the common room, he saw Raven hitting her head against a wall. 

"What in Makai are you doing?" Hiei queried, cocking an eyebrow slightly.

Each syllable Raven spoke was punctuated by thud as she continued beating her forehead against the stone, "I can't reach my energy. Something's blocking it." Her motions didn't waver in their rhythm.

"And you think beating the crap out of your head will help?"

"No, but I haven't any other ideas." She finally stopped and turned towards the Jaganshi. "You have a better one?"

"Hn. Just don't hurt yourself too bad." The demon walked up to his room to retrieve his practice katana. It was heavier than his actual weapon. The purpose of it was to make him stronger. Once he had what he wanted, he leapt out of his window and onto the slick, tiled roof of the castle. He wanted the challenge of keeping his balance on the treacherous heights.

He hefted his blade and started through an easy pattern of strikes and blocks. His slow rhythm steadily increased in complexity and speed as the minutes ticked by. As he spun, bringing his blade down over his head, his weapon connected with steel. Raven stood there, blocking his sword with a dirk. Hiei recovered from his surprise just in time as her other dirk was swung at his chest.

"What are you doing up here?" He inquired as he slid off to the side, bringing his weapon up into a neutral position.

"I'm going crazy. I need to do something." Raven replied. "It really sucks not being able to reach my energy."

"You'll only get hurt up here." Hiei warned.

"I know, but I need to work on my balance and speed. The best way to do that is to be thrown into a bad situation."

"At least she has sense," Hiei thought as he lunged. He made a conscious effort to slow down to a speed where he would continue to push Raven's skills without killing her but not to the point that she would be insulted.

The fight continued for hours, Hiei pushing Raven to her limit. He had already disarmed her and "killed" her three times but still they worked. Hiei was preparing to slide his blade into a small opening in Raven's defenses when the girl slipped on the smooth tiling of the roof.

She went sliding towards the edge. With a quick thrust, she plunged her blades into the surface and held on as she prayed for them to grip on something. Three feet from the edge, she stopped her descent. Sighing in relief, she started to stand only to be knocked to the side.

Hiei rolled to the side, keeping a grip on Raven's shirt. With a quick jump, he regained his balance, unsheathed his katana a second time, and spun to ward off a flurry of blows that was aimed at the two.

Careful study of Hiei's opponent revealed the creature to be around five feet tall with short, spiky bright orange hair, yellow eyes, fangs, and clawed hands. A cat's yellow tail swished behind it to help keep balance and yellow ears twitched from side to side, catching every bit of sound. A youkai neko faced off against Hiei, holding its own in the fight.

"Stay behind me," Hiei growled to Raven. The last thing he needed was for her to slip and fall or be captured. "Hold onto my cloak, don't pull on it." He didn't so much as feel the slightest tug, marking the event of Raven doing as she was told. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed his suspicions.

She wasn't there. With a vehement curse, he turned his back on the youkai nekoand went racing along the edge of the roof, hoping she had turned, ran, and slid off somewhere and was now holding onto the edge. After sprinting along half the length of the roof, he stopped, pulled off his bandana and started searching for her with his Jagan. By giving a copy of his false eye to Raven, he had formed a sort of bond. He would always be able to find her unless she was shielded by something with more power than he possessed.

There it was, the small tendril of power leading into the castle. Fending off a blow from the neko that had caught up with him, Hiei called mentally,_ Where in Makai are you!_

_Trying to get away_, was the weak, slurred and slow reply. _Something grabbed me, put some foul-and I mean FOUL- smelling cloth against my nose while you were fighting and- _the connection was cut abruptly. Hiei realized the girl had been knocked unconscious.

"Blast!" he hissed and stabbed the neko in a nonexistent opening and received a deep gash down his left arm and another across his face, leaving four parallel, bloody scratches for his carelessness. He spun on his foot and headed straight for the Gryffindor common room, hoping to find Kurama there for a little help.

"Hiei! What happened?" The kitusne jumped to his feet and rushed to the closed window to let his friend in.

"I hate cats," was the only reply Kurama received. "Come on, Raven's been kidnapped."

"WHAT!" The two turned and saw Yusuke and Koenma in the doorway. Koenma's face and ears had turned a bright red in rage that would rival the color of a certain fox's hair. "GET HER BACK NOW!"

"Watch Harry for me, Yusuke. His enemies might take this chance to come after him if they know about us and our purpose, which is unlikely."

Yusuke nodded his response and Hiei and Kurama left the common room at a dead run, Kurama's dog Moyasu on their heals, following the small trail of energy that Hiei was able to find with his Jagan. Hiei piled on more speed, threatening to leave Kurama behind him. Both knew what was at stake here. If they didn't get Raven back, they'd end up back in Rekai prison. Something neither of them wanted to do and the human world could easily be put in grave danger.

* * *

Vannen: Buahahahaha! Victory is mine! _Continues to laugh maniacally._

Youko: I'll get you for this. _Nurses collection of bruises_

Vannen: Yeah, yeah, I've heard it about six times already. But now you don't have anything to hold over me. I got my CDs back.

Hiei: How?

Vannen: You'd think the king of thieves would be able to guard his treasure from a young human like me, but he apparently can't.

Youko: I still say you cheated.

Hiei: Hn.

Vannen: Alright! I admit it! I gambled with him. I told him I'd be his slave for a week if he could beat me at a card game. If I beat him, I got my CDs back. You should have known better than to comply. Only one person has ever beaten me at Phase 10.

Youko: Because you cheat.

Vannen: I've never cheated at that game! _Continues to argue._

Yusuke: Well, while they're busy and Hiei continues to be his normal self, I'll take care of the end! R&R all! Vannen! Stop trying to kill the fox!

Vannen:_ Holding Youko in a headlock._ Thanks all! _Ignores Yusuke._ Let  
Shuuichi have control you moron!


End file.
